Jessie May Grissom
by kaite2010
Summary: Grissom raises his niece after his brother commits suicide, she becomes one of Nevada's finest homicide detectives along side Captain Jim brass, but is she prepared to give up everything shes worked for,for love and the family she always wanted?
1. Twenty Two Years Ago

**Hey, this is rated M for later chapters, I own nothing except Jessie. hope you enjoy please drop me a review if you think its worth me continuing. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty two years ago<strong>_

Rain pounded down on the small concrete block building. The sheriff placed the phone down and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. Pulling a double shift was always hard, but when your close to clocking off and a suicide is called in, that makes it all the more difficult. Add to the fact the call in had come from a twelve year old girl, the dead guys daughter. The sheriff was thirty four, Sheriff James Barton, a man with a slightly spreading beer gut who had two sons and a baby daughter and would kill for them. When he'd arrived at the apartment the shocking sight was nothing compared to the girl hunched over waiting for him on the steel steps of the apartment block.

_She was ten, but was as small as an eight year old; she was all skin and bone, her bones sticking out of her skin as her skinny arms and legs stuck out from her ratty top and shorts. Bruises and welts dotted her alabaster skin and she was hunched over making her appear smaller than she was. But she was very pretty, a heart shaped face, light blonde hair streaked, oddly, with white, her large almond shaped eyes were a startlingly clear blue, but that wasn't the most shocking part, her eyes were knowing and older than her years and when she looked up at the sheriff, instead of seeing shock and sadness all he saw was relief. "You a cop?" she asked her voice strong but musical in only a way a child's could be. He nodded and crouched beside her. "Let me see your badge" _

_Barton held out the badge to her and she nodded not reaching out to take it, he tucked it back into his pocket and levelled his gaze at her "what's your name sweetheart?" he asked _

_She looked him in the eye, her chin held up in defiance "Jessie May Grissom" she said "my daddy's in there, the bathroom, the doors locked" _

_Barton was shocked, how she could be so calm about this, as if sensing his thoughts Jessie spoke again "it's okay, my daddy was ill, ill in the head, always drinking, it's better that he did this, he's at peace now he said he was going to be okay" the words seems to strange coming from such a young person. _

"_Have you seen him?" Barton asked and she shook her head. "Good, okay Jessie, any family we can call for you?" _

_Jessie smiled for the first time "yes, my uncle is a Crim...Crim...Criminalist, a Criminalist in Vegas, he's just back from Peru!" she said with pride _

"_Is he honey? And what's his name?" he asked with a small smile as lead her over to the police cruiser. _

"_Gilbert Grissom, Uncle Gil" she said her eyes lighting up "I missed him" _

The Sheriff looked over at Jessie, the young girl was sat crossed legged in front of the fish tank he had in his office, a can of pop clutched in her hands as she watched the exotic fish swim in circles. Barton had called the crime lab in Vegas , knowing it could have been a long shot but had been surprised to have been connected to a Gil Grissom, a grade one CSI who had been very shocked to find out his niece was all alone in Henderson but hadn't seem surprised his brother was dead.

After assuring the sheriff he would be there as soon as possible, Barton watched as Jessie drained her can and sat back. There was a knock at his office door and a tall man walked in, he had kind brown eyes, the beginnings of salt and pepper hair and had a handsomely boyish face that was now creased in worry. "Uncle Grissom!" Jessie squealed happily throwing herself into her uncle's arms, he swept her up into a hug and then held her at arm's length and his eyes widened.

"Jessie, what happened to you?" he breathed, the last time he had seen his niece she hadn't looked like this, she was painfully thin and covered in bruises, she looked away but kept a grip tight on his arms and buried her face in his chest. Gil looked up at the sheriff with questioning eyes. Jessie moved her head so she was looking at her uncle full in the face.

"Please take me back to Vegas" she asked quietly


	2. chapter one

_****Hey, this is rated M for later chapters, I own nothing except Jessie. I hope you enjoy please drop me a review if you think its worth me continuing. Enjoy. ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day <strong>_

Darkness had fallen over Nevada and relief from the relentless sun was evident as the city cooled down, the lights of the strip flashed in their respective neon colours, in the suburbia of the city, where people held down jobs, got married in proper churches and chapels, had families, a clear cut lawn, people were just settling down for the night. Two blocks from the quietest neighbourhood in Nevada was a towering apartment block, most lights were flickering off, but one, on the nineteenth floor was just flickering on.

Jessie sighed through her jaw breaking yawn, she knocked off her alarm and hit the on button of her coffee percolator, checking her reflection in the mirror she almost laughed. Her hair was so blonde from the sun it was almost white, even parts of it were pure white. A spattering of freckles she usually hid under a careful layer of foundation graced her nose, her full lips parted as she inspected her teeth by running the tip of her pink tongue across them. Her favourite part of her face had to be her eyes, large and almond shaped that took on a hard glint when she was really ticked off.

Dressing quickly in a fitted white blouse and high wasted black skirt and flat pumps, she dragged a brush through her hair and fluffed it around her face and applied a quick slick of make up before slipping on her blazer, grabbing her coffee and keys and running out the door. Jessie jumped into her pride and joy, a 2011 black jeep Cherokee; pulling out onto the highway she turned her music up full blast, singing along to Linken Park between sips of coffee. Pulling into the underground parking of the LVPD department she locked her car and made her way up to the crime lab. Pushing open the glass doors she caught sight of her partner and captain Jim brass the stocky man with a slight receding hairline but his hair was thick and black, he was handsome in a harsh kind of way with twinkling kind eyes if you were on the right side of him "hey brass" she grinned walking along the corridor with him "Good sleep?" she asked

Rolling his eyes he opened the door to the crime lab's break room "Best ever princess, now how about we actually get some work done today?" his jersey accent such a familiar and comforting thing at half ten at night. Jessie laughed and he followed her into the room, the CSI's were already seated, eating breakfast or dinner and reading through their assigned cases.

"Hey uncle Gill" she pecked her uncle on his cheek and he smiled absently as he looked through the recent crime scene pictures.

Jessie turned to Greg "I hear your on your preliminary today, finally on your way to becoming a big bad CSI like the rest of 'em" she joked and the young sandy haired man smiled "you'll be fine, and anyway, I've been assigned your cases with you, so at least your safe" she winked

Greg grinned widely and a blush crept over his cheeks, Warrick laughed at him, his sleepy brown eyes twinkling as he handed a ten dollar note to Catharine, "told you he'd blush at least once with detective Jessie on the case " Catharine laughed tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she pocketed the money.

Jessie listened quietly as grissom explained the case, a forty four year old woman had been found mutilated in her own home, and no sign of forced entry and the husband was out of town with an alibi. She was just about to leave when she ran into a tall solid man; muscles hidden behind his tight shirt, close cropped brown hair and matching eyes that seemed to seek deep into her soul.

"Sorry darling' didn't see you there" he smiled down at her, flashing her southern charm

"It's okay Nicky; hey I'll see you out in Henderson? You're on Greg's cases right?" she asked looking up at him through her eye lashes

"hell yeah, see you out there" he smiled again watching her as she followed brass out, his eyes dropping to her tight behind, clearly outlined by her tight black skirt. Catharine clicked her fingers in front of his face and he jumped "huh, what?" he asked

"I've been calling your name about a hundred times" she said amused

He blinked and grinned brightly "well what are we waiting for lets go help the detectives"


	3. Chapter 3

At the scene the yellow crime scene tape fluttered in the light breeze from where they strung from the trees at the park. Jessie wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and turned back to the man she was questioning. "So you say you didn't see anything until the man rounded the corner and he was holding the gun?"

The scruffy man shifted anxiously, scratching the back of his neck with his dirty fingers "yeah...that's right... He came found the corner, I war' jus' lookin' some and he knocked me flying, righ' t'wall gun blazin'" he mumbled his voice thickened by a southern accent

Jessie narrowed her eyes but nodded, "okay sir, go over to CSI willows and she'll process you" the man ambled over to the investigator pulling a face at Jessie when she smelt him.

Brass nudged Jessie with her elbow, "here you go kid, get that down you" he handed her a cardboard cup of hot steaming coffee, the smell just strong enough to coat her throat and nostrils and cover the stench of death.

"Thanks Jim" she smiled warmly leaning back against the CSI Tahoe.

The older detective scanned the crime scene once more as the CSI's got to work, being the ex supervisor of the night team meant he knew his stuff. "So kid, it's your thirty third next week, any plans?" he asked

Jessie sighed wearily and rubbed her hand over her face, an act so utterly like Grissom's, brass just had to laugh. "two things Jim, one: I'm, as you so kindly yelled out, I'm going to be thirty three so please stop calling Me kid, two: no, I have no plans, knowing my absolutely brilliant luck, I'll be pulling another double" she said sarcastically.

Overhearing their conversation as he placed the evidence carefully in the back of the Tahoe, nick joined in. "oh come on Jessie! You gotta have a party! You wouldn't let us celebrate your thirtieth, please please please" he batted his eyelashes and turned his charm on full. Jessie sighed again.

"No, no, no!" she shook her head violently and Jim laughed "I will either celebrate by doing the double shifts with you lot or curled up with two sexy men for company"

Nick raised his eyebrows "and who might that be?"

Jessie drained her coffee and dropped the empty cup through the Tahoe's window and said dead pan "mister Ben and mister jerry, cookie dough style" she wandered off while nick and brass snorted in laughter.

Later, back at the criminalistics bureau, Jessie sighed as she tried to ease the knot in her back as she entered her fortieth hour on the job. "Jess? You okay?" Sara sidle asked coming to stand beside the detective, Sara was an inch taller than Jessie with shoulder length wavy black hair and a slight gap between her teeth.

Jessie smiled but it quickly turned into a yawn "yeah I'm good thanks Sara, just about ready to drop, how's things?" she asked in return.

"There.. Okay" the dark haired woman said, Jessie cocked an eyebrow

"Ohh sounds interesting, come on you spill it! Something's clearly up" Jessie pried.

"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this but I was just wondering if griss..." she trailed off as Jim pushed the double doors open and called out to Jessie.

"Come on princess we got a shout" he said holding the door open for her; she turned to Sara and pulled a face.

"Talk about no rest for the wicked! We'll talk about this later Sara, trust me I won't forget! Gotta go the big bad brass man's a calling!" she laughed as brass growled playfully swatting at her as she walked past, he nodded at Sara and followed his partner out the door. Sara smiled, reaching for her car keys ready to go home and collapse in bed.

Brass pulled up outside the crime scene, nick and Greg and warrick already there processing the scene. "We just waiting on David?" Jessie asked swinging her legs out and walking toward nick with brass.

Brass nodded, "yeah, were taking over from

Lou, secure the scene you know the drill"

Jessie grinned and cheekily saluted him "aye aye captain!"

He rolled his eyes and went to speak to the officer in charge while Jessie stepped cautiously into the crime scene. Blood splattered the Walls, pooled on the floor and

Across the kitchen work surface, a long serrated knife was dangling precariously on the side and it dripped thick droplets of blood onto the already saturated floor. A man, or at least what Jessie thought was a man, laid on the floor.

The victim was extremely disfigured, his face appeared to have been sliced off and his arm was hanging on by literally a thread. Jessie took a deep breath and averted her eyes to nicks kneeling form.

"Jesus" she breathed to her self

"No, sorry honey, my name's nick" the handsome Texan drawled causing her to laugh

"Funny. You know I see a lot of shit in this job but still the imagination of these sick people just keeps getting worse" she said keeping her eyes locked on his dark brown ones. "why don't you go outside Jessie and keep Greg company while he process out there, me and warrick can handle it in here" he said gently seeing her whitening face.

She nodded great full for the escape "thanks nick"

She turned to leave but he called out to her" Jessie?" she turned to face him "this is gonna sound really inappropriate at this time but..." he trailed off

"What's up nick?" she asked holding her breath as the stench of Death filled the room.

"I know you've probably lost your appetite after this but you want to go get some pancakes after the shift ends down at Charlie's? My treat" he asked quickly

A slow smile crept over Jessie's face, "why Mr. stokes, is this a date?"

"No of course not, if it was a date I'd be offering to buy you an extra pat of butter when we got there" his eyes twinkled mischievously

"Oh damn, and there I was thinking you were a maple syrup kinda guy" she winked and stepped out the door calling over her shoulder "see you there"

Nick grinned as he went back to processing, slipping the red fibers he had found into an evidence bag.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the shift could not come quick enough for either nick or Jessie. Nick washed his face with a quick splash of water to brighten him up and checked his reflection in the mirror. He winked and clicked pointing a finger at his reflection. "She won't be able to resist you" he said to himself

"Someone's feeling cocky today" warrick laughed from where he had been leaning against the door frame. "Finally got the courage up to ask her out?"

"It wasn't getting the courage up...more waiting for the right moment!" nick blistered his cheeks reddening as he spoke.

"Yeah course it was, so hot shot where you taking her?" the taller man asked coming to stand beside nick

"Just to Charlie's, didn't want to rush things, plus I asked her at the scene" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh you're such a romantic Nicky, well go on then don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" warrick smiled as nick said goodbye and practically ran out of the door. Man he has it bad warrick thought as he watched his friend.

….

Charlie's was one of the more popular after shirt haunts for the night shift CSI's and homicide detectives. A medium sized diner, it was cozy with lots of plush cushions, leather arm chairs and high dark wood tables. Charlie's served the best damn pancakes and coffees this side of town. Nick pushed open the glass door and took a deep breath scanning the room for Jessie, no sign of her, okay that's fine she won't know I'm late, he thought grabbing a booth near the window.

The bell above the door tinkled and nick turned to face Jessie as she sashayed toward the table he was sat at. They met each other's grins widely. She dropped heavily into the seat opposite him and gave him a cheeky smile

"Sorry I'm late, Ecklie stuck me with the paper work, hope you haven't been here long" she apologized

He waved his hand in acceptance "no problems Jess, I know firsthand what he can be like"

He smiled at her and handed her a menu, his stomach growled as he examined the delicious choices. Jessie waved the waitress over and ordered. "I'll have a triple espresso, and your largest stack of double chocolate pancakes with strawberries on the side and maple syrup please" she smiled sweetly handing the menu back to the waitress. Nick widened his eyes and handed his to the waitress as well.

"Sounds good I'll have the same please" he winked at the waitress who giggled and wandered away to get their order. Jessie relaxed back into the soft leather and sighed.

"Large order there Jessie, when did you last eat?" he asked mischievously

"Err well today's Wednesday right?" he nodded "so that would mean I last ate Sunday when Greg brought in the sushi"

Nick whistled lowly "you've been working way too hard"

She wrinkled her nose "now you sound like my uncle"

Nick laughed and the plates of food were set in front of them, Jessie immediately set out demolishing the large stack of pancakes, they both ate in comfortable silence until nick called the waitress back over "An extra pat of butter for the lady"

Jessie waited until the waitress had left before looking nick straight in the eye "so this is a date nick" she stated

He held his hands up in surrender "you caught me! Yes this is a date" he smiled slightly caught off guard by her quiet voice.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke her eyes catching the light "took you long enough"

She had to laugh as his face became puzzled, she leant across the table and pressed their lips together, slightly surprised nick leant into the kiss a hand stroking her cheek, all too soon she pulled away. "Don't think I haven't seen you checking out my ass" she winked "I was waiting for you to ask me out, almost gave up hope"

Nick scooted around the booth until he was sat beside her, placing an arm around her waist he pulled her over for another kiss, breaking it off slightly breathless he whispered "thank the lord you didn't" she grinned placing a hand against his neck ready to kiss those lush lips again when the waitress cleared her throat.

"Your extra butter"


	5. Chapter 5

After paying the check, nick and Jessie stumbled out of the diner, hand in hand laughing even though they were both exhausted. Nick walked her to her jeep and she leant against the hot body work of the car, her hand acting as a shade against the glare of the sun. Nick placed one hand on the cars roof and the other on the gentle curve of her waist, he pressed his body against hers claiming her lips.

They broke apart and Jessie stifled a yawn, nick smiled at her displaying his perfect White teeth. "Go home Jessie, get some sleep, you deserve it" he said softly in her ear "can I see you again?"

"Sure, how about dinner? Tomorrow night? Say eight?" she said

"Perfect, I'll pick you up" he smiled pressing another kiss to her forehead before opening her door for her. Jessie slid on and waved before driving away.

Arriving back at her apartment Jessie stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower, her fingers lingered on her lips where nick had kissed her.

She wondered what it would be like to feel his lips elsewhere. She ran her hands across her breasts, stroking and tweaking at her nipples as the hot water ran down her body, she leant against the cool tiled wall and closed her eyes, picturing it was nicks hands squeezing and cupping her breasts.

Moaning lightly she slid a hand across her toned stomach, stopping to gently tease the skin just above her hip, with one hand still caressing her chest and neck she ventured the other further, placing a leg on the bath ledge, spreading her lips she gently began to tease herself, slipping her finger between her dripping folds, rubbing lightly in circles over the bundle of nerves at her core " nick" she groaned throwing her head back

Her breathing became erratic as she slipped the other hand down, sliding a finger into her heat. Moving it in and out while rubbing at her bundle of nerves made her buck her hips against her finger, she added another finger "oh fuck...nick...oh I'm

Coming nick...god I'm coming" she almost yelled as she quickened her pace. She tightened as her inner walls contracted around her fingers and she tipped over the edge "yes, oh nick yes!" she cried as she came, sagging against the wall she came down from her high, drawing her juice soaked fingers from her body she licked them clean, steadying her breathing.

She quickly showered before turning the shower off with a flick of her wrist; wrapping a plush white towel around herself she stepped out and wandered across to her bedroom. That was the best she had had in while and a certain handsome Texan had been the starring man for

A long time, but somehow this had seemed more real.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-"Please don't tell me we have another one brass?" Gill Grissom asked pinching the bridge of his nose, the hardened detective nodded "yep, exactly the same as the others, face sliced clean off, arm holding on by a thread, except this one's a woman, same colour hair though" Jim confirmed

This was the third case they had which involved this type of brutal killing. "So were looking for a serial killer" Grissom stated

Jim sighed "looks like it" he handed the information to the night shift supervisor and studied him carefully "you look like crap"

Grissom pursed his lips "thanks Jim, I would never have noticed" he said dryly

Jim laughed "only saying, you not been sleeping again?"

Grissom shook his head "come on Jim, I've got evidence to speak to" Jim climbed out of his chair and opened the door for his friend

"I'll see you later, hey I'll even buy you a beer" Jim said, Grissom smiled and nodded in confirmation and goodbye as he made his way to the lab where he knew Catharine would be.

The tall leggy strawberry blonde was seated at the high clinical table flicking through the case notes of the cases. She looked up as he entered and grimaced. "Looks like I found another connection"

"Other than the hair?" he came to sit beside her

She nodded and spread the files out in order of death, the first female victim was thirty, not small but not overly tall, lightly tanned skin, light colored eyes and light blonde hair, she was very pretty.

The second victim was male, almost the same height as the first, broad shouldered, clear light eyes and blonde hair and in Catharine's opinion he was hot. The third Victim was almost exactly the same as the first just slightly smaller.

Grissom spread his hands "and of course, the height" Catharine nodded again glad she had something that Grissom didn't know. "So care to elaborate?"

"well, each victim has all the same physical characteristics, the hair, the height, the eyes, but what I recently found out is that the victims all lived in either a shared property or an apartment, plenty of people, makes it more dangerous for him" she said and cast a glance at Grissom who was listening intently, he nodded for her to go on.

"And each victim had a job to do with the public, two nurses and a firefighter, so the killer had to have met them in their profession, add to that the picture we found at the scenes, each victim had been to a tattoo parlor in the months before they died"

Grissom nodded "any chance we know where this tattoo parlor is?"

Catharine sighed "nope, that's a bit of a long shot but I've got Greg running the ink and styles of the tattoos found on the victims"

Grissom stood gathering the notes to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder "good work Catharine" he said warmly before heading of in the direction of Greg's lab.

On his way to Greg's lab he ran into his niece. Although Grissom was not a man to admit his feelings lightly, he was fiercely proud of Jessie. She looked much better after a full eighteen hour sleep, the circles under her eyes starting to fade, her blonde hair curling gently at the ends as it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Jessie popped another piece of pasta into her mouth as her eyes fell on her uncle.

"You look like crap" she said bluntly and he hugged her loosely mindful of the pasta pot in her hand

"So I've heard" he smirked "how are you?"

She sighed contentedly "I'm good, I have a date"

He raised his eyebrows and she continued. Living with Grissom since she was ten meant she knew what every twitch of his meant. "With a very handsome southern gentleman"

Grissom sighed "nick?" he guessed correctly

She nodded and he resisted the urge to hug her, she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning again her face alight when she realized her uncle was not working for the day. "well be careful" he warned, he knew if it went south things could be tense between his team and the detectives and besides, he didn't want to see her hurt.

She rolled her carefully made up eyes "yes uncle, I always am" she winked he laughed shortly, before she continued "How's the headaches?"

He looked her straight in the eye "haven't had any" he lied

She narrowed her eyes but let the subject drop. For now. Grissom motioned to Greg's lab.

"You coming in?" he asked

"Nah, I gotta go see a man about a thing" she said mysteriously

"A thing?" he asked eyebrows knotted

She smiled and tapped the side of her nose "a little birthday gift to myself, see you later, love you" she handed him the pasta pot and danced off before he knew what she was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Cath?" nick called out to the leggy strawberry blonde woman. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. Nick rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Do ya...uh... Do you think Jessie would like this?" he held out his hand and a blue box ringed with silver sat in the length of his palm. Catharine took the box gently from his outstretched hand and opened it with a cute smile. She gasped, her eyes widening as she looked from the box to nick. "It's Errm...for her birthday, thought I'd give it to her tonight at dinner, and is it okay?" he asked

"Nick it's...it's beautiful, she will absolutely love it!" Catharine gushed handing it back gently, nick pocketed it gratefully. He smiled bashfully.

"Hey come on, we've got a case to crack" Catharine smiled leading down the corridor. Nick followed with a smile, feeling lighter now his gift had such a good review. They were just rounding the corner when the woman in question came out of the interview room, leading a suspect to the cells. Her eyes lit up and she grinned over at nick, she took her attention away from the suspect for a moment and suddenly all he'll broke loose.

Using her distraction in his favor the burly suspect, complete with a shaven fuzz of a head and tattoos and scars, spun his grip from Jessie and head butted her, catching her on the chin with a sickening crack. Nick moved forward along with the other cops around to help but it was all in vain.

Jessie's eyes hardened to steel and she gripped the man's retreating shoulders, spinning him around to face her, she kneed him in the stomach so he doubled over and pushed him down to the ground, grabbing back hold of his hand cuffed wrists. "Oh no you don't sunshine" she said savagely

The man wriggles and twisted below her grip shouting obscenities but she just hauled him to his feet. "Come on darling, let's get you comfy in your cell, you'll feel right at home" she smiled but there was no humor in her smile. Her chin looked like it could blossom into a huge purple bruise.

"She's one tough girl" Catharine said amazed

Nick nodded "looks like she will be taking care of me" Catharine laughed

"like you would care" nick laughed again As they followed Jessie's path into the back of the building, a few minutes later they came, chatting and laughing, upon Jessie and Grissom, he had his hand under her chin gently tipping her head back as he inspected her chin, she appeared to be trying to placate him, waving her hands as if it wasn't a problem.

"Seriously uncle G, it's fine! He didn't even hit me that hard honestly!" She said waving her arms about in an attempt to move away.

"You're going to have a bruise Jessie, I suggest a bag of frozen peas, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't fractured" Grissom said gently, his boyish face open as he inspected the darkening redness.

"I could have told you that! Anyway, don't you have a job to do?" she asked cheekily

Grissom released her chin and smiled angelically "okay, I understand when I'm embarrassing you" he turned to nick and Catharine "We have a break"

"finally I'm starved" Catharine said light heartedly, Grissom just rolled his eyes as nick and Jessie laughed, the two of them locked eyes and Jessie's smile became Softer. Grissom had meant a break in the case; he indicated that they should go into Greg's lab where he could explain the evidence to them. Catharine followed him, eager to put this case to rest but nick stayed out in the hallway.

"Hey" he said gently "we still on for tonight?"

Jessie nodded "I've been looking forward to it all day, we going anywhere fancy? Just so I know how to dress up, or down" she winked saucily and nick smiled, her wink sending a rush of heat down south, tightening his pants slightly.

"I was thinking dinner and then drinks? Cocktails?" he suggested

"Can't wait!" she was cut off by her phone ringing in her pocket and nick was surprised to recognize the first strains of Jason Mann's crazy love. She used her eyes to apologize and he mouthed he would see her later before making it to the door as he heard her speak into the Phone "way to ruin a moment Jim..."

Nick was still laughing to himself as he walked into the lab, the rest of the team, bar Grissom, looked at him with smirks or raised eyebrows. He smiled at them before swinging his athletic body up onto the stool beside the sandy haired DNA expert, Greg.

Greg winked at him which nick pointedly ignored "so you said we had a break Gris?"

Grissom cleared his throat and shuffled the pages in front of him like cards before laying them out on the stainless steel table. "yes, there has been pictures of a potential fourth victim sent to their closest relatives, the note has been dusted for finger prints but nothing, the note said their daughter had two more days left and to enjoy tomorrows show, meaning he will send a video tape to the parents" then he pointed at the images, almost everyone gasped.

The images showed a pretty blonde haired girl nailed through the hands to a wall, another showed the same girl with a serrated blade pressed against her arm at the elbow joint. The third showing a close up of her face, her mouth and eyes on perfect 'o's of terror, a trickle of blood cutting across her cheek.

"Jesus" warrick breathed "I thought you said we had a break?"

"I didn't say it was a nice one" Grissom said quietly "but the images have been traced back to a computer signal at a warehouse out in the industrial estate on thirty fifth"

"Well that's a result at least" Sara said "do you want us to go out there?"

Grissom nodded "yes, I want you all out there in ten minutes, brass, Jessie are taking a team out to be on the safe side"

They all moved to get their kits and met up again in front of the company Tahoe's, all of the team had loaded their silver cases into their respective cars, and they were waiting on the detectives and cops. Large black SUVs pulled into the car park and the window of the one nearest rolled down, Jessie sat in the passenger seat, brass was driving.

"Someone told me you folks wanted to get a taste of action" she joked "what are we waiting for? Let's go!" brass floored the SUV and screeched impressively out of the car park, the rest of the cops following leaving the CSI's, literally, in the dust.

"Greg you stay close to nick and warrick" Grissom ordered buckling in, nick slid into the driver's seat beside him and they followed the cops to the warehouse.

The warehouse was large and graying, a few windows were boarded up but most had been smashed in. The SUVs' were parked inconspicuously to one side and the detectives and cops were surrounding the entrances, covering the possible escape routes. Strapped up in her bullet proof vest, her blonde hair now pulled up in a ponytail, her gun drawn and held steady in her hand, Jessie spoke quickly, arranging the men and women, ready to bust in.

"on my count" she said, bracing herself against the door frame as brass got ready to kick it in "one, two, three" on the three he drew his leg up and forcefully slammed it into the door, it splintered off its lock and cracked, falling away from its hinges. The detectives filled in, shouting out there intentions as they cleared each room, after about ten minutes brass strolled back out and waved the investigators in.

They filed in, separating off to take the different areas, in the main space an old desk took up most of the room, a silver laptop and webcam

Sat on top of it, a chair behind the desk and a small table top lamp, wires dropped down below the table into a socket on the wall nearest, apart from that the room was bare.

Jessie was looking up at the ceiling "hey, Grissom?" she called, he followed her gaze to the ceiling "those are CCTV camera's up there aren't they?"

Grissom studied them with a squint "They are indeed, but why, when there not connected to the computer on the desk?" he mused

"External feed?" she asked and he nodded, "most likely" he moved under the view of one of the main cameras "which means, who ever set this up can see us, right now"

Jessie reached for her radio "hey, can we get a tech team down here? A tech removal team maybe?" she spoke into it waiting for the confirmation, when it came she nodded to herself "okay, so how do you want to play this? I mean I don't know about you but I hardly feel comfortable in here knowing some creeps watching us"

Grissom thought it over "no, we have to process the scene while any trace is fresh, the removal men can take the cameras to Archie and see what we can get from them, We do our jobs for now and try and ignore them"

Jessie nodded "sure thing Grissom, I'll clear the guys out of here" She wandered out to the detectives that were milling about and began to dismiss them. Grissom turned around and began to process the scene with the rest of his team.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick straightened his tie as he sat at the comfortable plush leather chair in the bar of Nevada's finest restaurant, for the thirtieth time in the last five minutes nick ran his hands through his short hair. He looked towards the entrance and his mouth dropped open, Jessie was talking to the maitre d who pointed her toward nick.

Jessie had changed into a skin tight lace black dress, with three quarter sleeves, a long silver necklace hung down to her navel and her long legs had sheer panty hose leading to four inch wedge ankle boots, her blonde hair was loose all around her shoulders, nick could barely breathe.

"Hey handsome" she grinned sliding into the seat and waved away a glass of champagne from the waiter.

"Euh...yeah. Hi" he blistered cursing his embarrassment.

She smiled slightly and appraised him "you look good tonight nick"

"So do you, how's your chin?" he asked

She tilted her head up and he glimpsed the dark purple bruise under her makeup, Jessie grimaced along with nick "better." she looked back at him her eyes open and honest. They ordered another round of drinks and the conversation soon turned to the topic of family.

"typical country boy up bringing" nick smiled widely "my parents were the best, mom always baking, dad and my brothers always ready to play football or climb a tree, he was a big kid really, so i grew up on a ranch, helped out, learnt to ride horses, buck grain, tend the cattle, a lotta good memories" he smiled "then I got a place at uni, studied criminalistics and made my way to Las Vegas because it had the second best lab in the country plus I like the night life" he winked "haven't look back since, what about you?"

Jessie sighed and drained her orange juice swirling the straw around with her finger. "Way too long of a story nick"

"You don't want to talk about it?" nick asked not wanting to push it.

Jessie looked up at him "I don't want pity"

"I could never pity you! After what I saw today and the fact you are a beautiful strong woman means you don't need pity" he appeased, speaking the truth

Jessie saw the honest truth in his eyes and decided she could trust him "my mum left us when I was four, she was a junkie a waste of space, I barely remember her and I don't really care, my dad was fine until I was six and then he lost his job and his drinking really got out of control then, he was definitely an alcoholic, he killed himself when I was ten" she said keeping her eyes locked on his "things got a he'll of a lot better when I came to live with my uncle, I got into a good school, good exam results and graduated top of my class in the police, transferred to homicide and got partnered with brass and then I met you" she gave him the edited highlights

Nick had no idea what to say, he knew she didn't want his pity so saying how sorry he was would not help "sounds like you haven't had it easy" Jessie laughed and shook her head.

"Lately things have become a lot better" suddenly she put her glass down "hey, wanna come back to mine?"

"What about dinner?" he asked stupidly

She grinned "I cook a mean pasta"

Nick drained his beer "then what are we waiting for?" he grabbed her hand an threw a twenty on the table. …

Jessie let them into her apartment and led nick into the kitchen, she slipped off her shoes with a sigh and flicked on her radio "got no beer I'm afraid" she said looking in the fridge

Nick couldn't help himself anymore, his self control slipped and he pressed close behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her neck, he slowly kissed up her neck, pushing her hair to one side as he kissed back down. She moaned sweetly under his touch, leaning back against him. "I don't usually do this on the second date" she breathed

"that's good, neither do I" he whispered spinning her around and pressing her up against the fridge, he claimed her mouth with his own, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth, their tongues battling for dominance, nick groaned as she ran her hands though his short hair tugging gently to pull him closer.

He slid his hand up her thigh, bunching her dress up around her waist as he roughly pulled them down. She kicked them off, her hands pulling his tie over his head, his suit jacket thudding to the floor. "bedrooms that way" she said tilting her head to the left, nick grinned and picked her up, her long legs wrapping around his waist, his hardness pressing against her as he carried her into her room. He dropped her onto the sheets with a bounce and stripped his shirt off, exposing his broad shoulders and tanned chest, Jessie licked her lips as she took in his body, pulling him by the belt buckle on top of her.

He kissed her again, holding her arms above her head, as he pressed against her; she lifted her hips, grinding against him until her growled into her mouth. "You're so beautiful" he whispered as he grabbed the hem of her form fitting dress and dragged it over her head. Lay before him wearing only a luminous pink thong and black bra edged in pink, her lips plumper from his kisses, her hair wild around her face and spread against the sheets, she was so goddamn beautiful. He was unbearably hard, his pants so tight it was painful. Jessie eyed the large bulge and knelt on the bed she unhooked his belt, batting his hands away when he reached to help her, she slid them over his athletic legs and ass, until they pooled at his ankles, his underwear soon following. He stood out by almost nine inches, the tip smeared with pre cum, Jessie slowly began to move her Hand up and Down on his length, he closed his eyes at the much needed contact, he moaned as her hand disappeared and was soon replaced by her hot, wet mouth, hollowing her cheeks she tried to take as much in as possible, bobbing her head up and down his length, nick bucked his hips making her gag Slightly as he was pushed further into her mouth. Her other hand slid along his thigh and fondled his balls he groaned her name out loud.

Nick knew he was close, but he didn't want to yet, he grasped her arms and pulled her reluctantly away from him with a slight pop. She looked up at him with puzzled eyes "not yet Jessie" he said pushing her gently back onto the bed, he unclasped her bra and dropped it to the Side as he pushed his trousers and pants away, he kissed her collarbone, running his tongue along the nipple, rolling the other with his palm, he bit down gently, she groaned and arched off the bed closer to him.

He grinned down at her, still tweaking her nipples with his fingers, her breath came out in short gasps and she reached beneath them, pushing her thong down her legs until it hooked around her ankle, raising her leg to kick it away she brushed against him, he almost yelled at the pleasure. She wrapped her leg around his waist, rubbing his tip against her clit. "Oh nick" she breathed

Nick stopped reluctantly and looked around sheepishly "second drawer" she whispered meaning the oak dresser by the bedside; nick plucked a condom and hastily rolled it on. wrapping her legs around his waist again, nick couldn't stop himself, she was too hot and inviting, he plunged into her folds, she gasped as she stretched to his large length, he gave her a moment before drawing out almost fully and pushing back in, she ran her nails along his back sucking and biting at the john of his shoulder and neck as he quickened his pace. "Jessie...Jessie" he moaned. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts "you're so hot... So wet" he whispered

"come with me nick" she whispered "I'm so close" hearing his name drop from her perfect lips was too much for nick, his balls tightened and with one last thrust he groaned loudly shouting her name as he came in hot thick bursts, "oh fuck Jessie" he groaned, she still hadn't come, so he reached between them as he rode out the waves and carries the bundle of nerves. It was just enough to tip her over the edge, she screwed her eyes shut as she came, yelling out his name.

A moment later they both came down, laying together, nick pulled out of her, pulling the used condom of himself and dropping it in to the bin near the bed. Jessie pulled the sheets over them but nick pushed them back and swung his shaking legs out of bed "leaving so soon?" she asked timidly she looked so venerable and small laying naked in the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Never, I was going to give you this at dinner, but after that, you deserve it now, happy birthday" he smiled pulling the box from his suit pocket, he crawled into bed beside her and pulled her against his chest as she opened the box. She gasped and fell silent as she ran her finger over it.

"Like it?" he asked hesitantly, she nodded.

"I love it! Nick it's beautiful" she drew medium length delicate silver chain from the box and watched as the dying light caught the Amber stones inlaid on the locket, she opened the latch and laughed at the picture inside, it was a miniature version of the one taken at the Christmas party, everyone was covered in tinsel, mistletoe hanging above them and they all had their arms around each other, even Grissom and brass.

She held it out to nick "put it on me?" she asked, he clasped it around her bare neck and she smiled lying back against him "I'll never take it off"

They fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the long range camera taking image after image of the sleeping couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, im sorry for not updating but im on holiday until September and internet connection is tricky :l i hope these make up for it :) enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jessie was definitely on happiness high. She had woken with the handsome Texans arms around her and an easy smile on his face, after being treated to a coffee and toast in bed and a shower that ended up with more water on the floor than on either of them, she had driven in to work with nick still by her side. She hadn't kept the smile off her face all afternoon and that, to Jessie, was heaven.<p>

But now as they walked into the main reception area of the criminilistics bureau, it seemed as if all hell was breaking loose. Detectives and police swarmed down the hall way and members of the CSI graveyard shift had all congregated in the main lab area. Jessie raised her eyebrows at nick who shrugged pressing a quick kiss to her temple before opening the door for her.

Spotting Jim sat across the extremely crowded room, wearily rubbing his face, she weaved her way across the room leaving nick to sit beside Greg. "what in the name of holy Nevada Is going on?" she asked

Jim sighed his dark brown eyes seemed tiered and betrayed his age "hello to you too princess" she smiled and he continued "earlier today the Carlson's" (there third victims parents) "received a package containing a video tape about their daughter, apparently the Creep that has her also has a home movie that the Carlson's had no idea was missing which is how the tape starts, god knows how it ends, Grissom's bringing it in now" he moved to let her sit in his chair but she pressed a hand to his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Jesus Jim, why do we live in a world full of assholes and weirdo's?" it was a rhetorical question but Jim answered her anyway

"because their all jealous they can be as sane and wonderful as I am" his hooded eyes twinkled and Jessie laughed. The door to the lab opened and Grissom dressed all in black with his glasses perched on his head, and looking deceptively priest like swept into the room, he smiled and nodded a morning to Jessie before pushing in the tape and hitting play.

The entire room hushed, and all attention was drawn to the large screen. The screen was fuzzy and grey for a few moment before the video began, it was shaky camera work showing a large hall with a small raised stage with a polished black piano sat at the center, the many chairs were filled and a young girl of about ten or eleven sat playing, her fingers flew over the keys brilliantly, she held herself perfectly, her large smile betraying her poise. She was good.

After a few minutes playing the song came to an end and the girl stood, turning to the applause that filled the hall and bowed, she straightened and waved straight at the camera mouthing, 'hi mommy'

The screen went black and red writing scrawled across the center: how sweet. Such talent. Such a mommy's girl. How things change. How I can make them change.

The writing faded and a high pitched scream followed by sobs filled the lab and had Jessie along with most other people wincing. The video had changed, better quality, clearer and they all wished it hadn't, the victim, Tanya Carlson was nailed through the center of her hands to the wall and as she struggled blood slid down her arms and dripped to the floor. She was crying, tears running down her beautiful face now twisted in agony and fear "help me someone please help me" she screamed

Tanya was naked except from a pink silk Teddy that rose high on her thighs and every available inch of skin bar her face, was cut, tiny cuts not enough to do any real damage but enough to hurt and bleed. A large black shape crossed by the screen and the figure of a large bulky man stepped close to Tanya, he raised a large serrated knife of about ten to fifteen inches long and began to saw through the skin, muscle and tendons of Tanya's arm, who began to thrash and scream and sob louder before passing out from the pain. Once the man hit the bone, he stooped and walked away, the screen went black once more.

The red writing rolled onto the screen once again this time accompanied by a picture of Tanya, armless and laying in a large ditch, dead. The writing said: such a lovely little screamer, I kept her alive for three days just to hear her scream, but even that got boring, just had no fight that one. Thank you or watching, no doubt it's the detectives turn to watch now, I hope you enjoyed, I certainly did! Three down, one more on my list to go and after that who knows? I hope you feel as helpless as I have knowing you can't win this one, knowing all you detectives are as useless as the next person.

The words hung there for a few minutes before fading and then the screen went fuzzy as the tape finished, Jessie pressed a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the rising bile that threatened her. She wasn't the only one having trouble with her emotions, Catharine looked horrified, her lips pressed together as her eyes watered, nick looked helplessly around, his mouth open, even Grissom's eyes had tightened and his lips pursed as he stared at the blank screen.

"Son of a bitch" Jim breathed before speaking up louder "and what exactly does this tell us?"

Grissom turned to him "this tells us three things Jim, one: Tanya Carlson is dead, this Is officially a homicide case, two: he's getting cocky, toting with them and us, letting them live longer and three: there is one more victim to go"

Catharine looked up at Grissom "this is a long shot but our victims have been a fireman and two nurses, that only leaves one more public service job"

Nicks face fell as he realized what Catharine meant "police force" he stated

"you mean he's after one of us?" Lou asked from his stance by the door

Grissom nodded "the possibility is highly likely, he seems to have a grudge against the services, Catharine take Greg and warrick and check every case the victims worked and see if they worked the same one, if you have a connection check against all the police and detectives cases, get day shift to help If you need extra man power" Catharine nodded

"wait a minute, so what your saying is that the entire Las Vegas police department needs to be looking over their shoulder in case this s.o.b wants to make more home videos?" Jim asked

Grissom sighed "for the time being Jim, yes, and it would be better if you all stuck with your partners, no solo's until we catch him" he looked meaningfully at Jessie and then back at Jim who understood and nodded.

Catharine got up and motioned to Greg and warrick go follow "best get started then" they headed out each with a renewed sense of purpose.

"What do you want us to do?" Sara asked indicating herself and nick, Grissom Stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"go over every piece of evidence from the first two crime scenes see what matches and what doesn't, see if we missed anything"

Sara and nick nodded, Jim turned to the detectives and cops stood lining the walls and every available space "spread the word about, no one Is to be without back up or their partner, get patrols up around the buildings and make sure you stay sharp" the nodded and filed out each more shaken then they would like to admit.

Nick crossed the room in two long legged strides and held Jessie close to him, "it'll be okay, well get him" Jessie smiled into his chest as he dropped a kiss on her hair, not caring both Sara and Jim were watching the exchange with raised eyebrows, he held her at arms length and didn't seem to be thinking of letting go of her anytime soon, until she laughed and told him she had to go, she would see him back at hers after the shift. She winked and he laughed "wouldn't miss it for the world and besides you still owe me a meal" before she slipped from the room followed by a laughing brass.

Nick held his hands up in surrender to Sara "what?" he asked

she smile thoughtfully "nothing nick, nothing at all, now come on we have a Job to do"


	9. Chapter 9

Fanning herself thoughtfully Jessie looked across at Jim, standing a few inches taller than her, wide and muscular but with a paunch from too many years of drinking he was still handsome in an older man kind of way. "You need a girlfriend" she stated to him as they walked out to the blue Taurus. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I do hope that's not an offer, I can't fight both nick and Gil for you, pretty as you are" he said unlocking the car

She laughed and slid in hitting the air conditioning "I didn't mean me! I just meant in general, you're a sexy detective, hey maybe I can put an ad out: sexy detective brass seeks women who like uniform, big breasts are required!" Jessie joked

Brass rolled his eyes and groaned "god help nick, does he know what he's getting into?" he joked

"oh yeah" she said slyly smiling at him "he knows"

Brass held up his hands "no details princess! I would definitely have to bleach my brain or shoot him, both are equally appealing!"

Now it was Jessie's turn to roll her eyes "you know I didn't mean it that way!"

He turned to look at her openly as she crossed her legs and drummed her fingers to the beat only known in her head on the dashboard. "I know I know, but you do know my offers real, boy hurts you in anyway and I'll hurt him"

Jessie laughed and relaxed further back in her chair "thanks Jim, I'll bare that in mind" she pointed to the left of them and Jim swerved into the parking lot of the diner and rolled his eyes, for such a slim thing she sure could eat "be right back, black coffee yeah?"

Jim uncoupled his seat belt and made a move to follow her but she just laughed again "come on Jim I'm a big girl, I can carry two cups of coffee, I'm hardly likely a target in this place!" she danced away from the car and Jim sighed keeping a close eye on her and the surroundings, he hated leaving her by herself at anytime and now with the threat of the psycho it just made things worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Catharine rubbed the back of her neck and moved her head about trying to loosen the knot her muscles. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the drowsiness as she added another non related case to the pile. Pulling another case file to her she sighed, the job seemed endless, although she had split the load with Greg, warrick and two other junior CSI's there was still a lot to go through.

"Catharine! Catharine! Catharine!" Greg yelled as he sprinted down the hall way, his blue print shirt hanging and his tousled sandy hair stuck up in all directions where he had been running his hands through it. He practically skidded into the room and Catharine held her hands out to steady him.

"Careful Greg! What's up?" she asked as he Panted trying to catch his breath. He straightened and looked her dead in the eye.

"I've found the link!" he said quickly, spreading a selection of case notes on the table, knocking Catharine's piles to the floor.

She raised her eyebrows at him, trying not to get mad as all her hard work scattered at her feet. Greg ignored her and carried on speaking.

"look, our first victim Jake Lang-wood, responded to a 911 at a house on fourth and seventh, in may 2002 suspected arson attack, he pulled out two victims that night" he pointed at the first case notes where a four by six image of the fireman stared back at them

"the two victims of the house fire were then taken to desert palms and treated for burns and smoke inhalation et cetera, where our two nurse victims treated them" he continued

"let me guess, only one of the victims of the fire survived" Catharine guessed correctly flipping through the pages

Greg nodded energetically "bingo! Thirty four year old Margaret Sampson died that night in hospital, And then the case officially became a murder case because the fire had been started deliberately"

Catharine nodded, she knew the drill, she looked up at Greg and noticed the troubled look on his impish face, the energy and spark gone. "Greg, what is it you're not telling me?"

He sighed And opened the last brown file on the table "since the fire became an issue for the homicide detectives, but it wasn't a big cause for concern since there were two other cases, a shooting and a DOA at a hotel which were more urgent that night, so only one person responded that night, and followed up on the case, with a lack of evidence and suspects, the case was never resolved and the arsonist never found"

He handed the open file to the blonde and she gasped her hands trembling as she processed what she saw. Staring out at Catharine was a picture, similar size to the fire fighters.

Smiling in her full dress uniform, Jessie may Grissom smiled out at Catharine.


	10. Chapter 10

Brass checked the clock on the car stereo for the billionth time, he looked back at the diner and saw no movement, and Jessie had been gone ten minutes. Not too long if there was a queue but it was late night and he doubted that. She's probably getting chatted up, again. Brass thought to himself, but just to be on the safe side, he decided to go check in on her.

Locking the car without a backward glance he quickly crossed to the entrance and pulled open the door, he was hit by the cold air conditioning and the smell of fries and his stomach growled, soft music floated through the diner which was quiet except from a few hushed conversations here and there.

Brass looked around, a young scruffy man, probably a grad student sat nursing a black coffee, and an older couple sat tiredly eating pancakes as they talked quietly. A waitress slumped in a chair behind the counter and a large cook was visible in the kitchen window. No Jessie.

"Shit" Jim breathed and walked up to the waitress "excuse me, there was a woman in here about ten minutes ago, blonde, about your height, wearing a suit? Do you know where she went?"

The waitress sat up straighter, her dirtied fingernails of a tobacco smoker scraped through her greasy gray hair. "I dunoh hon, she came in, ordered two black and a box of house specials, said she needed the bathroom" she said slowly, very unhelpfully she pointed at the still steaming coffees and the Donut box.

Brass didn't even nod at her he just stormed across to the bathroom and slipped through the aerially open door, his pulse had quickened and he had to calm himself down. "Jessie? Jessie?" he called, he checked all the booths, before Checking the window "son of a bitch" he shouted

A bloody hand print marred the wall and the window latch was broken, what looked like long blonde hairs and some darker ones were wrapped around the latch, the bathroom mirror closest to the window was smashed and bloody and to top everything off, a slim silver locket lay broken and partially crushed on the Lino flooring.

Jim screwed his eyes shut and pulled out his phone "Lou? Get down here now an bring as many boys and CSI as you can, it's Jessie, son of a bitch has taken her, diner about ten minutes from the strip, margie's" he snapped the phone shut without waiting for a reply.

He stormed back into the diner and called out loudly, flashing his badge "alright, none of you are to leave here, you understand, you leave an you will be arrested"

"what the he'll man?" the grad student spoke up angrily "why we gotta stay?"

"I'll tell you why you prick, your all witnesses to An abduction" Jim said angrily, the whole situation dawning on him.

It wasn't long before he heard the sirens and the bell above the door ringing continuously, the entire team of detectives and CSI's were there, along with what looked like the whole of the LVPD. Unfortunately, the first person to reach Jim was Gil Grissom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The enormity of the situation was reflected in Grissom's eyes, he moved woodenly towards Jim and for the first time since he'd met him, he felt fear.  
>Gil Grissom's brown eyes crinkled in pain as he drew up beside the detective, they were wide and assessing and worried. "Please tell me this is a sick joke and Jessie is going to jump at any minute?"<p>

Jim sighed "I'm sorry Gil, I wish it was" Grissom  
>Fell silent and Jim wished he would yell at him, get mad, something, but he just stayed silent.<p>

Nick pushed his way through the crowds of detectives "what the hell? Where the fuck is Jessie? Why weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Jim thought this was better, anger and hate he could handle. Nick got close up in his face and for one moment Jim thought he was going to punch him, but Grissom gently pushed nick away from the detective.

"This isn't helping nick" he stated which just seemed to make nick even more furious.

"This is Jessie we're talking about! Jesus Grissom even you can't be that heartless as to forget your own family ties!" nick shouted

A hush descended on the diner, Grissom's eyes tightened and he took a step away from nick and turned his back, nick sensing his mistake calmed momentarily "Grissom, I'm sorry...I'm just,...Jesus" he ran a hand through his hair as tears threatened but Grissom just ignored him and spoke to Jim

"show me where she was last" Jim nodded and led him into the woman's bathroom where grissom sat his silver case down carefully on the sticky floor "get me warrick and his camera in here"

Jim cleared his throat " in so sorry Gil, I should have come in with her, should have insisted"

Gil turned to face him and looked at him openly just as Jessie had about half an hour ago. "I don't blame you Jim, I know you tried your best, you would never do anything to put her in danger and it's just a diner Jim, you couldn't have known"

"I should have...I should have gone with her..." Jim blundered only stopping when Grissom  
>Squeezed his shoulder and smiled tightly.<p>

"Please Jim, let's just concentrate on finding her" he said as warrick strolled in, his usually sleepy eyes wide and alert, his camera poised in his hand. Grissom indicated the evidence with a tilt of his head.

Warrick knelt carefully beside the locket and took a few snaps, repeating this process on the bloody hand print and broken mirror and the hairs caught on the latch, he did this silently until he had finished and looked Grissom straight in the eye. "We'll get this bastard, I promise" Grissom nodded tightly and opened his silver case.

"Get me the CTV videos" he said snapping his plastic gloves on and drawing an evidence bag from His kit.

Warrick looked puzzled "but Grissom, there are no CTV cameras in the bathrooms?"

Grissom pointed out of the open door, propped open by a small black cement cat, to a camera behind the counter "this mirror here is in direct view of the camera, the angles tight but it should have captured everything that happened"

Warrick smiled at Grissom's analytical ability and practically sprinted away to the back offices. Grissom knelt down and gently picked up the partially crushed locket; he dropped it into the evidence bag and sealed it. He Rose to his feet and inspected the hand print, measuring it and hovering his own hand against the print, he didn't speak just moved around methodically.

Next he moved to the smashed mirror, blood clung to the broken shards and his reflection was distorted into hundreds of tiny Grissom's  
>He narrowed his eyes at it and filed away the fact the glass had broke in such a way a fist could not have done it. He took swabs of the blood from the mirror and hand print before moving over to the window.<p>

He plucked the strands of hair and separated them into diffract evidence bags, he dusted the window for finger prints and came up with a set of partials. Brass had watched his friend without speaking, but spotting something in the corner of the sink he spoke up.

"Gil? Is that a tooth?" he pointed to the molar in the sink beneath the shattered mirror, Grissom  
>Nodded and drew his own camera from His kit to snap a shot of the tooth before bagging it.<p>

Finally he was finished collecting the evidence, giving the bathroom another once over he was satisfied he hadn't missed anything he led Jim back out into the main diner. A few detectives were questioning the customers, waitress and cook while the csi's examined the rest of the building, warrick stepped out of the back rooms holding a bag containing the ctv tape and joined them near the counter where the box of donuts and now cold coffees sat.

Brass watched Grissom give the orders for warrick Catharine to return to the bureau and process the evidence who both, looking White and strained hastened to do so. Grissom turned back to Jim "does she have her gun on her?"

Jim nodded "she always carries it with her" Grissom seemed slightly relieved to find this out and collapsed heavily into a booth far from the detectives and remaining CSI's, Jim hesitantly sat opposite him.

"Jim if anything happens to her...I can't lose her". He mumbled into his hands

"you won't Gil, well find her and bring this scum to justice I promise, everything will be okay" although he said this confidently he sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself more. Grissom looked up and his usually angelic face was pained. "Thank you Jim"

Jim managed to smile and left his friend to give his statement to Lou, guilt and worry gnawing away at him. 


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Catharine did was run the hand print and the partials through the system and while she waited for the results to come back she sent the blood Grissom had collected from both the hand print and the mirror to Greg who dropped everything to run it through the system, the young man looked on the verge of crying and barely even spoke to Catharine as he accepted the blood.

Frustration mounting as she had to wait for the lab results she decided to run the tooth through the dental records, the screen lit up five minutes later with a match: back molar, good condition, Jessie may Grissom. "Dammit" Catharine breathed logging the information.

Still waiting for the lab results she walked across the hall to where warrick sat avidly going through the csi tapes from both outside the diner and inside. He looked up briefly before going back to the task. "any luck?" Catharine asked sitting beside him.

He rewound the tape and pointed to the screen As the standard issue Taurus pulled into the lot, the car was stationary for a few moments before Jessie stepped out, she leant closer to the car as she spoke to Jim before walking, hips swinging as she almost danced up to the diner door. She stepped into the diner and warrick fast forwarded the tape about ten minutes which is when brass stepped out and ambles up to the diner after Jessie. "I've been through this whole tape twice, no one pulls in or parks until we do in about twenty minutes" he sighed

Catharine pursed her lips "want another set of eyes on the inside tape?" she asked and he nodded gratefully. Warrick slotted the other tape in quickly and pressed play and fast forwarded it to the moment Jessie walked in.

They watched her saunter up to the counter and leaning on her elbows she ordered, they watched her yawn as the waitress went off to make her coffee, they saw the waitress turn back and point to the door of the bathroom, Jessie smiled and stretched as made her way to the bathroom. No one came in and no one came out of the bathroom until Jim arrived, they watched him talk to the waitress and survey the diner and run to the bathroom, he was out in less than two minutes and on the phone.

Warrick sighed again "well. At least we know she went in"

"but how did she leave?" Catharine asked taking that tape out and slotting the last one. She didn't think this would show anything except the bath room doors, but Grissom had been right, the camera hit the mirror and gave a slightly less than perfect view of the bathroom.

Again, warrick fast forwarded the tape and they saw Jessie enter and go to a cubicle, a few minutes later she came out and washed her hands before studying her reflection, she wiped under her eyes and seemed horrified to see the dark circles under her eyes, she pulled a face that made Catharine laugh and turned to leave when a large bulky man, his face partially covered by a scarf slid though the window and pressed a cloth to her face. Jessie struggled and manages to knee the man in his genitals, as he doubled over Jessie fell with him and hit the side of the sink, hard. Pulling her up she spat into the sink and something fell from her mouth, a tooth.

She went to draw her gun but the man grabbed her again twisting so his hand was at her throat, he took her gun from her but before he could threaten her with it she knocked it to the floor and punched him in the gut. She drew her hand up and knocked him backwards to the mirror, he punched her face and she recoiled before charging him again and slamming him face first into the mirror, the man kicked her away. She hit the cubicles and slid to the floor holding her ribs.

The man held a hand to his face, coating his Hand in blood, Jessie appeared to be unconscious but as he dragged her up snapping her necklace in the process she grabbed his hand and slammed it against the wall before he held the cloth against her face again, she struggled weakly before falling into unconsciousness, the man picked up her gun before he dragged her though the window easily and disappeared from view.

Catharine and warrick were stunned by the attack and both proud of the fight Jessie put up and Catharine was elated to know the blood would belong to Jessie abductor.

As if on a cue, Greg knocked lightly on the door before entering, his DNA analysis of the blood finished, he looked happier than earlier but only marginally "the blood on the mirror and the hand print was not Jessie's but there was no match in the system"

Catharine's face fell "thanks Greg"

"I'll keep searching, this guy's got to be somewhere" Greg said determinedly

Catharine smiled "good idea, I need to go see if the prints have got a match"

Catharine bid goodbye to Greg and warrick and ran into nick in the hallway, the tall hunky southern man was leant against the wall, his hands covering his face as he breathed deeply, keeping the emotions in. "nick?" Catharine asked gently reaching out to the younger man. Nick looked up, his handsome face twisted and he tried to relax it.

"please tell me you have some good news?" he asked quietly

"well I don't know if this counts, but the blood was the attackers and that's his hand print on the wall" Catharine explained and nicks face brightened

"so you know who he is?"

Catharine shook her head "the blood had no match in the main system but I'm on my way to check the handprints now"

"what are we waiting fir, come on catch!" he sprinted down to her lab, Catharine following behind.

Inside the lab the monitor was blinking furiously: a match had been found on the partials.

Clicking the icon nick brought up the image and information and his face darkened. "Come on nick, read it out" cath said impatiently

" a positive match to a forty one year old Matthew Sampson" he said slowly

Catharine almost fell to the floor. The husband of the fire victim, Catharine hadn't had time to warn Jessie and brass about the case links. It was my entire fault, she thought to herself. "Address?"

Nick read out again "last known address was the house that burnt down, no other address listed"

"damn, come on nick please tell me he has family who might know where he is?" Catharine waited while nick scanned the evidence before he looked up and met her eyes.

"A brother, Nathan Sampson, apartment 8b, las Vegas, sunrise complex" he said

"why does that sound familiar?" Catharines eyebrows knotted together.

Nick took a deep breath "because that's the apartment down the hall from Jessie's" 


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie twitched as she gradually became conscious, with a lot of determination she managed to prize her sore eyes open, and groaned. Her vision fuzzy she felt along the brick wall digging into her back and managed to pull herself up into a sitting position, just barely. Her bruised ribs screamed in defiance and Jessie had to grit her teeth to stop from crying as she attempted to straighten up.

Once she was sat up Jessie stilled the rising panic and looked about the room, about the size of her kitchen, grey concrete floor and brick walls, a thin rusted bar ran the length of the wall behind her but that was it, no other feature, no windows, except a door on the other side of the room, it's black paint peeling away, a small bare bulb hung in the center of the ceiling, A small circle hole with a wire hanging down was the only other thing in the room Besides Jessie.

Confusion swept over her until fuzzy images began to return and the whole thing hit her like a train, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and desperately scrambled through her pockets for her cell or her gun, something, anything, but there was nothing there. Jessie Whimpered quietly as she dug through her pockets before sagging back against the wall.

Something inside her, police training, told her to calm down and asses the possible escape routes. Jessie found one. The door and her guess was that it was locked at least, no other way in or out of the room except the door. She screwed her eyes shut and stopped a tear from making a break for it.

Attempting to stand made her cry out as her ribs and stomach twisted painfully and no sooner had she hushed herself when she heard a scraping and the paint peeled Door banged open, yellow artificial light streamed in and Jessie resisted the urge to shut them as the light stung.

A man dressed entirely in black entered and for a moment Jessie thought it was her uncle come to rescue her, but the build was wrong, this man was huge, not so much in height but certainly in width but it wasn't fat, he was just wide and muscled and he was carrying a tripod and a camcorder which he set up near the door and attached the wire from the hole to the back, Jessie was willing to bet her pay check it was connected to a computer on the other side.

The man had his back to her while he did this but now he faced her, a strange smile gracing his features. His face had been handsome once but now it was marred by long scar of puckered skin that ran from his forehead down to his neck and under his collar. The shiny skin stretched tight as he smiled, his piercing green eyes cold and hard, there were long thin scratches and cuts marring his face which Jessie knew were from her attack.

Jessie narrowed her eyes, anger taking over "who the fuck are you?" which caused the man to laugh at her "and just F.Y.I I am not feeling become the next big star in your movies!" she nodded sharply at the camera, it's red light blinking as it recorded

"well hello to you too Jessie" he said gently but his voice was hard and his face held a sneer, he patted the camera "what a shame, I think you would make a lovely addition, not that you have much choice"

Jessie bared her teeth in a grimace "you haven't answered my question: who the fuck are you?" she asked again

"I'm getting to the introductions don't be so impatient" then he leapt on her flattening her against the wall, Jessie bit back a scream as he pushed his knees into her ribs, pinning her to the wall forcefully, pressing his weight against her she could barely breath, Jessie wriggles beneath him trying to throw him off her but he was at an advantage, he pressed the heel of his hand under her rib cage and she jolted in pain, she turned her head to the side and vomited as the pain clouded her vision, she submitted as she waited for the pain to pass.

She felt him pull something from his pocket and then her hand was pulled up, something cold snapped against her wrist, handcuffs. She looked up blearily and then back at the man "how nice, my own cuffs, kinky bastard" she kept talking, riling him even though part of her was screaming shut up. The man just chuckled

"you are a feisty one, interesting" he smiled cruelly again and something triggered in Jessie's mind, in the video of Tanya Carlson he said she had died quicker because she had had no fight, well Jessie had plenty of that. He repeated the process with her other hand and Jessie noted the second pair of cuffs weren't hers, they seemed thinner, maybe she could use that.

Shifting his weight down to her thighs, which didn't do anything except let her breathe deeper, he drew out a small pocket knife "what, no nails? Or are you some ridiculous copy cat?"

The man ran the knife softly across her cheek, not drawing blood "oh don't worry sweetie" he mocked "I'll nail you soon enough"

Jessie resisted the urge to spit at him "nice, threatening and an innuendo, original"

The man sneered again and before she could react, he sliced the buttons from her blouse, they popped off and rolled away as he ripped the material away from her body, before doing the same with her skirt, he laughed at the thin Kevlar vest she wore but he didn't slice it apart, he slid it off gently as she struggled, fear capturing her like an icy hand, leaving her only in her black hose and garters, navy blue and white striped thong and matching bra he stepped away and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jessie forced herself to meet his piercing green gaze "who are you? What in the name of hell do you want from me?"

"don't you remember me Jessie? No, well I suppose the last time you saw me I was covered in bandages, he ran a hand over his scarred face, and Jessie narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember but didn't speak.

The man patted the camera "smile gorgeous, you're on candid cam" leaving her alone with the camera he left back through the peeling door, taking her clothes with him

Jessie tested the handcuffs binding her and rattled them desperately "fuck, fuck, fuck" she pulled down on them, trying to use her weight to break them, when her ribs and bruises protested again she stopped for a moment and thought of what he had said, 'wrapped in bandages' running though her memory his green eyes leapt out at her, a pair of sad green eyes visible in a swath of bandages as she asked him questions, Matthew Sampson! She remembered feeling sorry for him at the time, and had tried so hard to catch his wife's killer, but lack of evidence meant she had to let the suspect go.

She knew he would be watching making sure when he sent the video to Grissom there would be nothing too incriminating on it, suddenly an idea struck her and she twisted so her hand faced the wall palm down an she began to tap making sure the camera could see it, she kept tapping for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. She stopped as the cuffs began to rub her wrist raw and blood trickled hotly down her arm.

Thank god Grissom had thought that a book entitled: Morse code for beginners was a good choice for a fourteen year old girl's birthday.

She smiled to herself as she remembered her uncle and her friends but before she could think further, the door swung open and Sampson was back, carrying a drill, a pouch of what looked like nails, a hammer and a long thin blade.

"Let the games begin" 


	13. Chapter 13

Brass knocked on the door of apartment 8b o the sunrise apartments and waited for a reply, when he got one he called out "Mr. Sampson? Las Vegas police" he got no reply to that either. He looked over his shoulder, both nick and Grissom had come out with him along with o'riely who was acting as Jessie's replacement until they found her.

Drawing his gun, he motioned for the CSI's to step back and away from the door, o'riely drew his gun at the same time and moved to just behind brass. Sadness built in Jim as he thought of how Jessie would have kicked the door in by now and wouldn't dream of letting brass do the honors. Brass drew his leg up and slammed it into the door; breaking the cheap lock instantly, stalking inside, keeping his gun drawn brass yelled out once again, he and o'riely cleared the rooms and made their way to the living room.

"Mr. Sampson?" brass called out once more "las Vegas police" but he got no reply, once each room was declared clear, the csi's moved in.

He turned back to Grissom "I'm sorry Gil, no one's here" he watched the investigators face fall in despair

"nick, check the rooms for signs of hurried leaving" grissom spoke quietly and the younger man nodded, pale faced and worried before moving across to the bedroom.

Grissom's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out checking the number and seeing it come up as blocked. "Jim?" the detective looked up from where he had been examining the room, Grissom indicated the phone and brass screwed his eyebrows up and moved closer, motioning for him to put it on loud speaker.

The investigator complied and spoke casually into the phone "Gil Grissom"

There was a slight crackle "good evening Mr. Grissom, I hope you are well"

"yes, who is this?" Grissom asked as Jim quickly hushed the other detective

"ah but Mr. Grissom, you already know who I am" the voice of Matthew Sampson politely spoke

Nick stood by the Door, clutching the frame for support as the man continued to speak

"have you checked your email yet Mr. Grissom? I would so hate for that lovely niece of yours to go un watched"

Grissom couldn't hold back "what have you done to my Jessie? Where is she?" he almost yelled down the phone

Sampson laughed "watch and see sir, watch and see, oh and I have a message for a Nicholas stokes, I know he's there"

Nick ran forward and snatched the phone "you son of a bitch, where is she?" he snarled

"tut tut tut stokes, that's not the attitude, anyway, I just wanted you to know I found your little Mark and added one of my own, enjoy your film" the line went dead and all remaining colour drained from nicks face as he handed the phone back.

Grissom left the room without speaking and after brass's instruction o'riely followed him out leaving Jim and nick alone.

Brass rounded on the young investigator "what Mark?" he asked accusingly

Nick rubbed his face "I...I gave her a hickey..."

Brass closed his eyes, he had to ask "where?"

Nick looked at him in embarrassment "on the top of her thigh, Jim please tell me she's goanna be okay"

Jim touched the man's shoulder, he seemed to be the only one to give them hope of finding her  
>"come on, we need to get that call traced and find this s.o.b" Jim led the man out, not wanting to think about way Mark the psychopath could have left.<p>

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grissom stormed into the office, his body language radiating anger and fear, a very un Grissom like thing. He told Archie to track an email on his account, he would know which one before he sprinted down to his office, half way there he heard a polished squeak of shoes as Jim drew up level with him, he didn't look at him, just threw himself into his chair and started up his laptop.

Tapping his fingers impatiently he barely acknowledged Jim pulling up a chair beside him, watching as Grissom logged into his email account and breathed out deeply. One new message flashed on the screen and Grissom clicked the little envelope icon, an attachment popped up along with a short message: enjoy.

Grissom hastily clicked the attachment and a film loaded up, Jim studied his friend carefully and resentment at Sampson grew as he saw the undisguised pain.

The screen of the laptop filled with a video, one Grissom and Jim immediately recognized. A younger Jessie, she was twenty five, was shooting targets at the range in east Nevada, Jim stood next to her doing the same, a loud beeping rang out and the two shooters stopped and waited. The camera panned across to a large black screen and then their scores flashed up.

Captain brass: 198 hits 1 miss and 1 deduction for double firing

Jim groaned and threw his hands up "unfair!" he yelled Jessie hushed him and pointed at the screen where her score were rolling up

Junior Detective Grissom: 200 hits

"yes! I am the champion! Champion champion!" she yelled punching the air and dancing about, she made and l shape with her hand and pointed it at brass "loser, loser"

She turned back to the camera "easiest fifty bucks I ever made!" she grinned widely holding out her outstretched hand to Jim and the screen faded to black

The red writing Jim had grown to hate bled onto the screen: good evening Mr. Grissom, I know how proud you are of Jessie, graduating top of her class at university, early acceptance into the las Vegas pd, highest arrest rate, mist solved cases for a young homicide detective and a shoe in for promotion to lieutenant, and all before the age of thirty five. What a Shame she will soon be just a memory, a plaque on a wall.

The writing faded and Grissom balled his hands into fists, the knuckles turning White but his face remained impassive except for his tightened eyes. Soon the two men watched as Jessie was handcuffed and stripped, all the while making her comments and then Grissom caught something.

He clicked and paused the video, rewinding it back a couple of seconds, before he smiled "thank you Jessie" he said softly

Jim looked at him like he had gone mad which odometer Grissom to elaborate "she just told us the name of her attacker"

Jim raised his eyebrows "what?"

Grissom pointed at the screen "look, she tapped his name out using Morse code, now we have a decimate name" Jim grinned but tree attention was captured by the words "let the games begin"

The screen froze on an image of Jessie, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth set, before the image faded to black and the writing scrawled back on. I had the most fun while filming this; I hope Jessie is in more pain than my wife. If she had done her job properly I wouldn't have had to do this, any of it. Same time tomorrow Mr. Grissom for part two. I can't wait can you?

The screen faded and the video stopped. The two men sat in silence. A tear slid down Gil Grissom's set face. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie squirmed back towards the wall, the brick digging uncomfortable into her back "stay the he'll away!" she snarled And Sampson laughed, that laugh was really starting to piss her off especially since she hadn't said anything even remotely funny.

"Oh come on now Jessie, don't be like that, I've made this up especially for you" he smiled sickeningly and set the tools down. She glared at him and drew her knees up to her chest.

He knelt beside her and she kicked out at him, catching him in the hip making him hiss in pain, she smiled fleetingly; he grabbed her ankle and wrenched her leg out straight. Sampson bent his head and ran his finger up her leg from her ankle to her hip. He laughed when he saw the hickey on her thigh which reminded of his promise to stokes, Jessie was still struggling and calling him every name under the sun, but she just served to make this more enjoyable.

He took the blade from its place on the floor and looked her in the eyes before digging it into her skin a few cm deep, Jessie howled "mother fucker" she screamed as he dragged the blade down, slicing her skin and carving the initials MS next to the hickey. Tears stung Jessie's eyes but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. Sampson sat back and admired his handy work, thin rivers of blood slid down her thigh and dripped slowly onto the floor. Jessie Panted in an attempt to stem the pain in her leg, she glared up at him and he gave her his trademark smile.

He moved so she was in full view of the camera and reached for the hammer and a nail. Looking down at the bloody skin of her leg and the carving Jessie felt the urge to throw up again, but her nausea was bitten back by fear as he leveled the nail in the centre of her palm, Jessie tried to move away, clenching her fist but he just forced her hand open "please...don't do this" she pleaded as he drew the hammer back, he looked into her eyes and slammed the hammer into the head of the nail, forcing it into her skin, Jessie screamed and kicked her legs in reaction, blood sprayed onto Sampson's face as he slammed the hammer down again, Jessie screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse. He gave her a few minutes respite as tears streamed unabashed down her reddened cheeks, blood, hot and fresh burnt down her wrists and arms as the pain intensified as she tried to move her hand, Sampson reached up and removed the handcuff from her now nailed hand.

Jessie could barely breathe, the pain was nothing like she had experienced before. "I think one is enough for today, don't want you passing out on me Jessie dear" he spoke as if to a child

"why are you doing this?" even to her ears her voice was tiny and weak.

"Why am I doing this?" he pretended to think it over "it's a punishment Jessie, for your incompetence"

"I tried to find her killer, I honestly did, but a lack of evidence..."

He cut across her "a lack of evidence?" he was getting angry now "my house burnt down, my wife...my wife was taken from me and you did nothing!"

"Im sorry, I'm sorry you lost your wife but I did everything in my power" Jessie spoke gently

"that wasn't good enough, don't think I don't know, we weren't important that's why they only sent you, a rookie to deal with it, then the investigation just went cold, no one cared about us that's why!" he raged

His anger clouded his judgement ad he smack her across the face again and again, punching her stomach, winding her and setting her already painful ribs on edge, the blows were hard enough to send her reeling and split her skin "please let me go..we can reopen the case...try again"

"too little too late" he growled picking up the drill, he positioned it against her ankle bone, Jessie screamed as he turned the drill on, her screams turned to inhuman shrieks as he pressed through her skin and nicked her bone, red mist swirled in front of her eyes and Jessie mercifully passed out, this didn't stop Sampson from dragging the knife along her hip bones, for when she wakes up, he thought evilly to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Having searched the brother's apartment the CSI's found nothing. Not one scrap of DNA relating to either brother, it was as if the whole place had been cleaned within an inch of its life to destroy any trace evidence.

Nick and Catharine stepped out into the hallway locking the door behind them and nick looked wistfully at Jessie's apartment, the bright red door with the silver studded numbers that he had barely registered last night as she let him in seemed so perfect, so perfectly her. Catharine squeezed his shoulder "come on nick, let's get back" she began to lead him away down to the car, the way she used to lead Lindsay as a child.

"cath?" he asked and she turned to look at him, his handsome face was creased in a frown and his deep brown eyes were staring at something past her

"what is it?" she asked looking in the direction he was staring at, the back end of a black pick up was barely visible behind a large bush.

"Doesn't Nathan drive a pick up?" he said moving toward the truck his hand on his holstered pistol. Catharine nodded and stepped close to the truck, they both looked at each other and nodded, they pushed the branches back quickly and stepped into the cooler shade beside the truck, peering in the window of the drivers side Catharine groaned "that's just great"

She indicated the dead man in the front, they would have to confirm it but this was defiantly the brother. "Shit, what leads do we have now? Other than we know who it is that has her? We have no known address, no nothing"

Nick slumped down onto the ground and covered his face with his hands. Catharine's knelt beside him and gently moved his hands away he looked up at her and he manages to laugh "do you know, if Jessie could see me like this shed laugh and call me a girl"

"nick, this isn't helping, we will find her, you'll be back and taking up residence in her bed soon enough, just please nick, you have to say focused or you'll be taken off the case" her words seemed to get through to him and he physically shook himself

He smiled at her apologetically "your right, thanks cath, I just miss her, which is silly because we've only been on two dates but..." he trailed off and Catharine smiled.

"She's got to you hasn't she nick?" Catharine asked gently

Nick nodded "you could say that"

Catharine stood up brushing her impeccable trousers down "then let's go save the future Mrs. stokes" which at least made nick smile

Catharine called in the dead body and waited for David to come release the scene. She circled the car and spotted a key hanging from the car key chain, it had some sort of logo on it one she couldn't make out, because the dead man's hand was curled protectively around it.

After what felt like hours David arrived and cleared the scene ready for processing, the body was taken away and nick and Catharine got to work on the car.

The first thing Catharine did after snapping on her latex gloves was inspecting the logo on the key: jacks farm along with a picture of a barnyard shed and what she thought was a sheep. She bagged it and called Greg telling him to search for the farm and get back to her asap

She had just begun to process the driver's side when her phone rang again "willows" she said curtly holding the phone between her shoulder and ear

"jacks farm and sheds was a business that went bust about six years ago, it's out east in the middle of nowhere which is why it went bust, it has three large brick sheds and it used to have a Penn for animals, but here's the best bit" Greg spoke like a teenager on speed.

"I'm listening" Catharine stepped back and away from the car wiping sweat from her brow

"jacks farm wasn't owned by anyone named jack, it was owned by Billy Sampson, Matthew and Nathan Sampson's father"

Catharine grinned "have I ever told you I love you?"

"many a woman has Catharine, I'll just add you to my list, I've called brass and told Grissom, there on their way to pick you up" he said before disconnecting

She turned with a ear splitting grin to nick who looked up through the back window expectantly, "day shift will finish this up, we have a lead"

Nick jumped up bashing his head on the car roof "ouch" he groaned rubbing the spot but he left the car with a note that any epithelia's in the back belonging to him were because of the accident before he dragged Catharine around to the road to wait for their ride.

Nick felt elated, a new lead was brilliant and especially if they were sending such a big team it must mean that it had a chance. He had a chance of finding Jessie! And that was worth more than anything. 


	15. Chapter 15

Swirling colours, reds and grey swirled around her eyes as Jessie slowly regained consciousness. She blinked painfully, her cheeks wet from tears she'd shed while unconscious and groaned in pain. Her hand felt numb, her fingers cold but the blood that seeped steadily from the wound felt alien to her. She hazily looked down and felt bile rise to the back of her throat, her legs were a mess of cuts and darkening red dried blood.

Jessie moaned low in the back of her throat and tried to remain calm. She vaguely remembered a thought she had had before the sick son of a bitch hammered her hand, she looked up at the handcuffs still attaching her wrist to the wall, and tested their strength, she allowed herself a small smile when she felt their weakness near the lock, they were cheap grade metal, perfect.

She kept twisting and pulling and grinned when the metal groaned in protest. Her grin dropped when she heard the door squeak and more artificial light flooded the room and Sampson sauntered in, that fucking grin plastered on his face. "good morning Jessica"

"fuck off." she snapped and he laughed again, she smirked maliciously at him, a smirk which dropped ever so slightly when she caught sight of the drill in his hand, he saw her looking and he pressed the on button, letting it roar into life to scare her, unfortunately she flinched and his smile grew.

"Oh come now Jess, don't be like that, I thought we could have some fun" he stepped forward and a glint of metal in his pocket alerted her to the long serrated blade. He dropped down onto his knees beside her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, he squeezed tightly. "I like fun Jessie, don't you?"

"oh I love fun, want to know what my idea of fun is Gonna be? Putting your sorry ass on death row, watching that needle slide into your arm" she spat "going to be the best fun I've had in years"

For the first time his smile dropped and Jessie felt a surge of triumph, he released her chin with such force she rebounded off the wall and her eyes rolled in pain.

He ran his hand down her long leg, feather light touches and she shuddered, repulsed by him. He stroked her ankle delicately and turned it to so he could see the flat expanse of the side of her foot, he picked up his drill and Jessie sensing what he was going to do began to kick and twist and scream curses at him, but he held her still and the drill roared into life, he pressed the tip to her skin And the rotating nail scratched at her.

"fucking asshole, I hope to god Jim has a bullet with your..." she trailed off as he pressed the drill further in, her skin split and she screamed  
>And screamed, the nail kept going deep into her muscle and he stopped when he hit the bone, she panted and her face was drenched in sweat as the pain mounted.<p>

Sampson dragged the drill back out of her skin and twisted it out of her skin, causing more damage to her. She leant her head against the colder wall and groaned, refusing to look down.

"Now Jessie, wasn't that fun?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Late afternoon Nevada sun baked the already parched desert and heat could be seen visibly rising from the ground. Three large black police issue vehicles and an SUV threw up sand and gravel into the air as they sped towards a large deserted patch of land just off the highway.

They pulled under a weather beaten and sun bleached sign displaying the words "jacks farm and storage" and into a courtyard. Two large sheep pens stood in the middle, one barn behind that and an old reception house beside that.

The officers and csi's climbed out from the various vehicles and stood near captain brass. "Vega, you take three officers and warrick and Catharine and take the south barns. Curtis you take the other two and Sara and Greg and cover the west, Riley your with me nick and Grissom, we'll take the east" they nodded and set of over the crunching gravel, the cops with their guns drawn, the csi's clutching their silver cases.

Nick and Grissom flanked brass and Riley as they stomped in absolute silence down the track barely marked by dusty stones. They drew up in front of the first shed and drew their weapons.

After searching the shed and declaring it empty they stepped back out into the searing heat. Grissom wiped a hand across his brow and scanned the horizon as if expecting to see His niece dance towards them with a cup of coffee, a cheeky smile and a wise ass comment, or so he hoped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he sighed. "she's got to be here Jim, she has to be"

"she will be gill, come on, the next ones about a five minute walk" Jim said pointing in front of them. Nick drew up beside them, his handsome face pinched.

They set off walking and hadn't been going more than a minute before Grissom stopped, grabbing nick and Jim's arms. They looked at him in confusion but he just shushed them, he tilted his head, his eyes tight as he listened, just listened.

A scream, muffled but there followed by the words "fucking asshole, I swear to god I'll..."

They set off running.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sampson straddled Jessie's legs, pressing painfully on the newly made cuts; he placed his face within inches of her own. She mustered the strength to spit at him and it landed right below his eye, he just wiped it away calmly, slowly sliding the knife from his pocket. "Come on Jessie, not going to crack a smile?"

Before she could reply he pressed the blade into her shoulder, pressing down, down, so it sliced through her like butter. She screamed her throat horse "fucking asshole, I swear to god I'll ..."

"you'll what Jessie? Set your little cowboy on me? Oh I know all about Mr. stokes, and don't worry Jessie, he'll get your little videos, I'll make sure of that"

Jessie was stunned into silence as she stared at him and he grinned. Again. He opened his Mouth to speak when he heard a bang and the door behind him flew open, he whirled around pressing into Jessie.

"Get away from her, put the knife down and get on the ground!" Jim yelled at him and Jessie almost sobbed in relief.

Sampson, feeling like a rabbit caught in the headlights, pressed the knife against Jessie's throat, Jessie now could see Jim, nick, Grissom and Riley crammed In by the door, weapons drawn, even her uncle's. She swallowed as the knife pressed against her jugular. "Nick..." she whispered

"I'm here Jessie, it's all gonna be okay" he said locking her gaze

"Matthew. I'm not going to say this twice, put the knife down" Jim said firmly, all four advancing on him. Jim's weapon never wavered as he glared at him with open hostility.

Grissom moved closer and beseeched the man "Matthew, I know you lost your wife and to loved her very much but it wasn't Jessie's fault, please let my niece go, please" he asked but Sampson just laughed harshly

"my wife didn't have the choice to live, I didn't get the option to have her live, why should you?"

Now nick spoke "look man, I understand because right now, seeing Jessie like this is the worst pain I have ever felt and I can only  
>Imagine what it felt like to lose your wife, and I'm sorry for your loss but it wasn't Jessie's fault"<p>

"wasn't her fault? She didn't even try to find my wife's killer!" he yelled tightening his grip, Jessie squirmed her eyes widening as he did.

"listen to me Sampson, you put that knife down And you can walk out of here and we can reopen your wife's case, work flat out and find her killer, you have my word as a captain" he lied through his teeth. "just give me the knife" he held his hand out

Matthew deliberated and his grip relaxed and tightened as he thought, their guns remained trained on him as he thought, he looked up and smiled his malicious son of a bitching smile "tempting but no can do gentlemen, this is more like justice" he pressed the knife against her throat, beads of blood dripped and Jessie held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut, but before he got any further three rounds lodged into his head neck and chest, his eyes widened and lost their gleam as he sagged forward and collapsed as a dead weight, literally, against Jessie.

She gasped in for breath and cried out in relief. Jim rolled him away from her and tried to hug her but couldn't see how he could without hurting her. "It's going to be alright kiddo" he said his voice thick with emotion at the sight of her. She smile weakly as he got to work on breaking the hand cuffs, lowering her arm gently to her side she sighed in relief, he called to Riley to call for paramedics.

Nick and Grissom collapsed at the other side of her, nick pressed his lips to hers briefly and rested their foreheads together "I'm never going to let anything happen to you again, I promise you baby" he whispered and she flashed him the ghost of a smile.

"I was so scared Nick, I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered to him and he felt his throat tighten.

"you can't get rid of me that easily" he joked

Grissom held her free hand in his, massaging the feeling back into it "were going to get you out of here baby girl, back home where you belong" the amount of blood covering her and the floor worried him, as did her pale complexion and barely focusing eyes.

"I'm so happy your all here, but will someone please get this fucking nail out of my hand?" she said savagely  
>Jim huffed a laugh at her tone and looked at the nail, "we have to wait for the paramedics Jessie, not long now"<p>

She closed her eyes and laid back against the wall "yay. More time nailed to a wall, just what I wanted"

Just before she slipped into the darkness once again, she could have sworn she heard nick calling her name over and over. She slipped into the abyss comforted by the notion of his presence.


	17. Chapter 17

Bright flashing lights, blue and red, a plastic mask, a hand, warm skin, a whisper.

Grey tiles rushing past, nick. Loss of the hand, the warm skin. Alone, afraid. Pain, panic.

A whisper.

Words floating around, making no sense, words like:  
>"internal bleeding" " losing" "BP's dropped to seventy five"<p>

"Cardiac arrest"

"Charging 200"

"Hang in there Jessie" "

"Shocking"

Shouts and crashes, body lifting, a fuzzy face floating above, and the smells, disinfectant, death. Clogging the air. A whisper.

Voices repeating the same thing over and over, so soft.  
>"Jessie? Jessie Jessie Jessie Jessie Jessie"<p>

A whisper  
>"please come back baby, please don't leave me"<p>

Silence. 


	18. Chapter 18

Grissom's hands balled into tight fists on his knees as he stared open eyed at the theatre doors. Jessie's blood splatters had covered his shirt and slacks from where he'd held her and were now clasped away in an evidence bag so he had to borrow some spares from Jim, which he tugged at mindlessly.

Jim sat beside his friend, his hands fidgeting, unable to sit still he jumped up and paced, throwing glances back at the same doors Grissom was staring intently at. He looked over his shoulder at the Texan, nick sat with his arms clutched around himself, staring into space, tear tracks barely dried before new ones fell down his chiseled cheeks.

A squeak made all three heads snap up "Mr. Grissom?" a young male nurse stood hesitantly at the doors, Grissom and nick stood beside Jim their expressions hopeful. The nurse looked at all three men in turn.

"Yes that's me" Gil replied earnestly and the young doctor smiled slightly at the older man.

"the surgery went well, however there was a complication we didn't know about, one of Jessie's lungs was ruptured but she's stable and she should make a full recovery, she's a fighter" nick almost felt his knees give way as he hear his words.

"Can we see her?" he whispered the doctor pulled a frown.

"I'm sorry sir, family only at the moment, when she's stronger, tomorrow then maybe..."

"Nick is family, he's her brother" Grissom said quickly and although the nurse didn't appear to believe it he allowed him in, putting a hand on Jim's arm.

"I'm sorry captain, two is too many, and please can you clear the waiting room of the officers? They are way too many of them and the other patients relatives need the room too" he said leading Jim away, Jim rolled his eyes and spoke to Grissom

"give her my love and I'll go clear out" he nodded and followed the junior nurse away.

Grissom and nick met each other's eyes and nick grinned "she's okay Gris, she's okay!"

They fell into step as they walked into her room and the happy mood fell.

Jessie laid in the billowing White covers propped on pillows, her blonde hair spread around her, her face pale and tubes attaching her to many machines that beeped lowly. Her eyes were shut and now the blood had been cleaned, the bruises had begun to show, someone had dressed her in a hospital gown, which nick knew she would not be happy about when she woke.

Grissom gasped and clutched his chest, memories of taking her into the hospital aged ten before she came to live with him came flooding back "she hates hospitals" he muttered unaware he had spoke out load as he watched Jessie breath slowly, the realization that she was okay and safe made him lapse back into his catholic ways and he prayed his thanks.

Nick took one of the plastic chairs beside her bed and took her hand, mindful of the IV line. "You're safe now Jessie, I promise you" he whispered looking into her face, her breathing even.

Grissom took the second plastic chair and inspected the wrapping on her hand where the nail had been and then the thick dressings on her chest, just peaking out of the hospital gown. He sighed and stroked back her hair and looked across at nick who was kissing her knuckles. "Thank you, for everything you've done"

Nick met his eyes "there was never any question of not trying to get her back Gris, you know that" he said sincerely

Grissom opened his mouth to reply but someone got there first, a weaker, feminine voice. "Are you two done with your chick flick moment?" nick laughed and squeezed her hand tighter as she fluttered her eyes open.

Her blue orbs met both men's eyes and she winced as she struggled to sit up properly, nick slid his arm behind her back and propped her up on the pillows, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, his hands landed on her waist as he relaxed into the kiss. She drew away leaving him gasping for breath "I've been wanting to do that for days!" she laughed as her uncle coughed pointedly

"come here you!" she hugged him to her and releases him, settling back gingerly. She looked at them seriously "Sampson's dead?"

Grissom nodded "he won't be hurting anyone else jess" and she smiled slightly

"which one of you shot him?" she asked

Nick and Grissom shared a look "all of us, but I think it was Jim's that got him"

She nodded "well you are only csi's" she grinned jokingly and neither of them had the heart to scold her like usual. She settled back against the pillows again and plucked the beck of the gown away from her skin she frowned at the dressings. "lovely, another scar for my collection"

Nick tilted her head up "I think your beautiful with or without them" he spoke quietly

Grissom sensed his niece needed time to talk to nick so he stood up, and kissed her forehead "I best go talk to them, Greg hasn't stopped playing dreary songs since your gone, it will be good to have you back if only to cheer him up" she watched him work away, he paused at the door to smile angelically at her and she matched it, nick was stuck once again with how similar the two looked.

When they were alone, Jessie moved across the hospital bed slowly and painfully, she patted the space she had created "care to join me?"

He grinned "sure I'm not going to Hurt you?" and she rolled her eyes, and he slid in beside her, wrapping an arm tenderly around her she laid her head on his chest.

He kissed her head "don't ever scare me like that Jessie, I couldn't bear it" she snuggled closer.

"never again Nicky, trust me it's not my main aim in life" she said

"good, so what is your main goal?" he asked shyly

"hmm, well right now it's to get out of this awful place as soon as possible and eat something large and fatty and sugary!" she laughed and winced as her ribs twanged under her movements.

"Well that I can help you with! I'll get us a bucket of chicken and a box of donuts and we can have a picnic"

"now you Mr. stokes, are defiantly worth the wait!" she kissed his neck as sleep started to creep in.

He pulled her closer "I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if I lost you Jessie... I couldn't..." his voice thickened as his eyes welled with tears.

"Shhh Nicky, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here, right by your side for as long as you'll have me" she looked at him openly.

A tear slid out of the corner of his eye "then you'll be around for the rest of my life, I'm sorry this happened Jessie"

She reached up and gently kissed the tear away, not caring about her split lip, just wanting to stop the pain in his eyes.

"there is nothing to be sorry for, I'm alive, and you can be my slave for the foreseeable future" she winked and he groaned mockingly

"whatever you say dear"

"glad you understand darling"

They grinned and Jessie laid her head back on his chest and let the sleep overtake her, just feeling the warmth of his body and his hands in her hair, and a whisper.

"I love you" 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for this chapter, I know its short and not as good as the others but I needed to get her out of hospital, after this chapter time has elapsed and it's been a month since she left the hospital. Enjoy and please review.

Grissom and Jim and the rest of the csi's and an assortment of detectives down through the corridor to Jessie's hospital room. They filed in to an empty room, the covers of the bed thrown about but no Jessie. "What the hell?" Jim spluttered wildly looking around

"she can't have got far, not on that ankle!" Grissom replied pressing the buzzer for the nurse or doctor

"I think I know where she is" Catharine grinned and they followed her gaze

Down the hall, gripping onto a crutch and an arm Jessie stood, slightly uneasy on her foot as she pressed the buttons on the vending machine. She Wobbled as she bent down to pick up the candy bar as it fell out and nick gripped her firmly keeping her upright, he didn't look particularly happy that she was up and about and judging by the doctors face as he briskly walked towards them, neither was he.

Jessie pulled a face at the doctor and held out the chocolate bar "I was hungry" she said by way of explanation, she indicted her foot "and look, I can walk, can I go home now?"

The doctor shook his head "what am I going to do with you, most patients wait at least longer than eight days with injuries like yours"

She sighed "yes well I'm a fast healer"

The doctor smiled "I tell you what, you make it over to the captain up there, without nick or your crutch and your free to go"

She raised her eyebrows "that's it? Then I'm free?"

He nodded "yep, if you don't you get back in bed and listen to me for once"

Nick snorted with laughter "now I know your clutching at straws doc, Jessie listening to anyone?" she elbowed him none too gently and he laughed kissing her lips briefly.

She tentatively put the weight on her strapped ankle and winced, but her face set and she handed her crutch to nick and let go of his arm, she took a step and her face whitened but she kept going, a steady pace just focusing on getting one foot in front of the other, sweat breaking out on her forehead, her mouth a thin line as she put weight on her ankle. Three steps later and she fell into Grissom's arms as everyone cheered, with a drawn out mix of a sigh and a hiss of pain but she was jubilant.

She wiped the sweat and turned to face the doctor who was clapping along his face a picture of disbelief. "Well, I guess I'll have to make good on my promise, I'll get your papers"

Jessie grinned and punched the air, wrapping an arm around her waist nick pulled her close. Jim grinned at her "you are so impatient"

"she gets it from her grandmother" Grissom said with a smile

Jessie's face fell "you haven't told her have you?" she asked

Grissom shook his head "yes, but don't worry I stopped her from flying down here"

She sighed in relief but glared at him But it was half hearted "thanks a lot Gris, now I'll have to ring her and play down whatever dramatics you created"

Grissom raised an eyebrow "my dramatics? Coming From the queen diva, I take personal insult" Jessie laughed along with everyone else

"miss grissom? If you'd care to sign these?" the doctor handed her the discharge forms and she made nick turn around so she could rest them on his back as she signed them. She handed them back with a flourish "thank you, now I suggest you stay with someone for the time being, just to keep an eye on you"

"I've got that covered doc" nick smiled

"ohh, so I get you all day and all night?" she said suggestively and he grinned back at her

"I'd refrain from...strenuous activity, for a few more weeks Jessie"

Both nick and Jessie's faces fell, and the csi's and detectives fell about laughing. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jessie was going crazy. Not split personality or disorder crazy, but bouncing off the walls in boredom crazy. Ecklie had decided that she had to wait until her ankle had fully healed before she was even allowed to re-certify again and then according to the doctor she couldn't work again for at least another month.

Nick was brilliant as all ways, but he had a job to do, so did everyone else, so that meant that she had the day to herself and unfortunately her body clock was still set go graveyard shifts.

She shopped, wandered around Nevada taking in the sights, the tourists, using the black cane decorated with a 'j' inlaid in rhinestones courtesy of doc Robbins, which, although beautiful and a necessity, pissed her off. She hated having to rely on anything or anyone and for now as she was getting quicker, that meant using the cane.

Jessie sighed and slid her leather jeans up her legs, grateful the cuts to her thighs had mostly healed and slipped a sheer white blouse on, she left her heels in the closet, no way would they fit over her strapping and selected her converse. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she fingered the cane, contemplating her choices; she could either walk with the cane and feel like she was on display for pity, or endure the pain.

Jessie's pride made her choose the pain and she took slow deliberate steps out of her apartment and down to her jeep. She couldn't jump in anymore, had to do a less than elegant slide and settled herself in; taking moments breath she pulled out onto the main road. "Piece of cake" she muttered to herself "oh great, now I'm talking to myself"

She turned the radio up full blast and Sang along at the top of her voice until she reached nicks. She made her way up the path, keeping her back straight and her face set she knocked on the door softly, a few moments later it swung open to reveal nick dressed only in his track pants and a tight shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. He grinned and pulled her carefully inside "Jessie! What are you doing here?"

She laughed "I was bored, care to entertain me?" she ran her hands up his chest and kissed his lips briefly, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"it would be my honor ma'am" he said sweeping a hand behind her knees and back, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom, peppering light kisses over her forehead, nose, cheeks, lips as she giggled at him.

He pressed her against the rumpled sheets and she realized he'd probably been about to sleep and felt a pang of guilt. "Nick..." she began but he silenced her with a deep kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip before soothing with his tongue."I need you Jessie" he murmured into the pulse point of her neck as he left hot wet kisses down to her shirt collar. "I need you so much"

His eyes had darkened and she could see the pure animalistic want in his eyes and she gave herself to it, wrapping her hands into his hair she brought him down for another breathless kiss. "I need you too Nicky, all of you" she whispered back, sliding the shirt up his muscular chest, he impatiently pulled It over his head and let it drop, feeling her confident hands walking the planes of his torso, her touches light and teasing until her growled.

In a matter of seconds the sheer blouse was gone and she kicked off one of shoes, gasping in pain as she jarred her ankle, nick stopped sucking at her skin and hovered anxiously above her, she brought her leg up and slid the shoe off gently and relaxed once it hit the floor "don't stop" she said locking her eyes on his.

His hands ran along her ribs and breasts, expertly unsnapping the bra clasp and roughly taking it from her supple skin, her hands slid his Track pants off, followed by his boxers and he gasped as she cupped his length, tracing her initials across his tip as she smeared his pre come. His hips bucked into her hands. She stroked him to his full hardness and he gasped into the deep chasm of her breasts.

Nick latched onto her nipple sucking with the fever of a new born and her back arched pushing herself further into him, the leather slid over his thighs and brushed against his member and he groaned her name. He sat back on his haunches and unclasped her jeans, sliding the zip down almost teasingly slow and hooking his fingers into the waistband, he slid them down and her breath caught, the scars stood out against her skin and she hated them, especially the small skin graft that had covered the carved initials.

Nick threw her jeans away and kissed down her legs and across her hips and her breathing became ragged. Her hands knotted into his hair and she tried to move him away from the scars but he resisted, looking back into her eyes "your beautiful Jessie, so god damn beautiful" he said honestly, removing her cotton panties, he licked a stripe up her core and she moaned, her hands knotting in the bed spread. "All mine"

He licked another teasing stripe across her bundle of nerves and she moaned his name "I need you nick, I need you in me"

He pulled over the top of her and looked into her blue orbs, the pupils so dilated in lust they appeared black. He captured her lips, teasing her mouth apart with his slick tongue, battling with hers when she granted him entrance. He drew back and she wrapped her as Around his back "I don't want to hurt you, you know what the doctor said"

"as long as you're on top tex, everything will be fine" she smiled pulling him down for another kiss, he probed her entrance and she wrapped her good leg around his waist pulling him in closer and she whispered his name over and over as he lost control and plunged deep into her body leaving her shaking in pleasure.

He leant his forehead against hers as he twined their hands his thrusts shallow, hitting where she needed him most each time "god nick...there...there..." she moaned, scraping her nails over his back, marking him.

She sucked at his pulse point as she felt him tremble above her, leaving a small purple bruise on his neck. He reached between them and swirled his thumb over her nerves and she closed her eyes in ecstasy, stilling for a moment before the rolling waves of pleasure overtook her, pain mingled with pleasure as her partially healed ribs jolted and she swore she beard something crick but she didn't care she just groaned nicks name, every muscle coiling and releasing in pleasure.

Nick plunged into her willing body and splurged into her "Jessie" he yelled as he spent into her, stars exploded and he sagged, keeping his weight of her. He rolled to the side, keeping his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and she kissed his lips slowly, softly. "That was brilliant baby"

She smiled "I know honey, I know" she snuggled against him and laid her head over his fast beating heart. He grinned and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"So did I distract you?"

"you can distract me anytime babe, keep it like that and I may never leave" she replied tracing her name on the muscular planes of his chest.

"then don't" he said quickly and she raised her head

"what?"

"move in with me" he said firmly hoping he was hiding his blush

Her eyes widened As she looked at him, after what felt like hours a slow grin climbed across her face "I want half the closet"

He laughed "baby, you move in with me and you can have it all"

"you've made me one happy woman tonight Mr. stokes" she kissed his nose and he stifled a yawn that she caught and smiled softly "get some sleep Nicky, you're going to need it" she winked and he pulled her back onto his chest and held her close.

She heard his breathing deepen and knew he was asleep and she smiled, slipping from the bed and across to his bathroom, she opened the mirrored cabinet and took out a bottle of pain killers she knew would be in there. She shook three out and swallowed them dry, looking at her body in the mirror, disgust filled her eyes as she stared at every mark on her body, some years and years old from her father, some recent from her job and clumsy accidents and the newest ones from Sampson and the old feeling if hate rose into her throat like bile.

"no!" she shook herself gripping the basin "you will not go through that again!" she told herself sternly "you have the most sexiest man in the world who your moving in with, the best job, great friends, an amazing family, you are confident, beautiful and nothing will change that" she repeated her mantra softly so as Not to wake nick.

But as she slid into bed beside him, she couldn't shake that feeling of sadness and self loathing. 


	21. Chapter 21

Brass rubbed the back of his neck as he read over the case notes, a furrow between his eyes as he tried to focus on the words. "Hey Jim?" he looked up and at Grissom stood in the door way, leaning against the doorframe, his glasses in his hand. "Can I talk to you?"

Jim nodded and indicated the seat across from him, Grissom closed the door and sank into the seat and laced his hands together. Jim waited patiently for his friend to look up at him and talk. Eventually Grissom looked up and into Jim's kind eyes "I don't know what to do"

Jim quirked a heavy eyebrow "care to divulge or am I playing physic again?"

Grissom didn't even bat an eyelid just continued to speak "since I almost lost Jessie, I have been thinking about what means a lot to me and Then regardless of my job I need to.." he trailed off talking about his feelings was alien to Grissom.

Jim just sat silently listening to his friend who after taking a deep breath managed to continue "I need to tell the people I care about most that I do, care about them I mean, before it's too late"

"well gill I'm flattered but I don't get the feeling you're talking about me, and I know Jessie knows you care for her, so what is it you're not telling me?"

Grissom opened his mouth before a knock to Jim's office door and the large frame of Riley stepped in and he closed it again, Jim tore his eyes away from his old friend and looked at the detective "yes?"

"sorry captain, it's just the sheriff wants to see you" he said apologetically leaving as brass sighed irritably

Grissom stood and Jim followed him out of the door just before Grissom moved off down the corridor Jim slapped a hand on his shoulder "how about I buy you a beer and we continue this?" he suggested and Grissom nodded with a smile that left as soon as the door to the sheriff's office opened and Mobley stood there imposingly looming down at Jim.

"There you are brass! I've been looking all over!" he lied

"well I was in my office" Jim said Mildly and Mobley's face dropped and he motioned for him to come in, Jim grimaced at Gil who wandered down to his lab leaving Jim at the  
>Mercy of the undersheriff.<p>

As Jim sat listening to his boss bluster on about hours and pulling the team together and how he'd been cleared by the fire arms board, only paying attention to when the sheriff spoke about Jessie and if Jim wouldn't mind telling her the re certification meant she could work again, if she saw fit.

his thoughts wandered to gill and what he'd been saying early, maybe the man had finally pulled his head from under his microscope and found a woman, 'regardless of my job' he had said, Jim put his keen mind to the test and easily came up with the problem. Gill had feelings for someone he worked with, but for such a smart man he was severally emotionally stunted and would have trouble expressing this.

He was dismissed by the sheriff and he slowly wandered back to his office he thought it over in his head and a smile lit his features, he knew just who it was. Gil you old dog he thought with a chuckle as he pulled out his phone to tell Jessie the good news. 


	22. Chapter 22

Nick rolled over and reached out his hand into an empty space, his eyes cracked open and he looked out over to his wardrobe. He sat up and seeing no Jessie, he clambered out and into his sweats. He could hear crying, soft and low and he hesitantly made his way to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open one handed and fell to his knees beside Jessie. She was sat, dressed only in his shirt, her arms wrapped around her body, her head resting on her knees that were pulled up to her chest, sobs racking trough her body.

He reached out for her, a hand taking hers and she jerked away, her eyes wild in fright "no, please…" he shuffled back a few paces and held up his hands.

"Hey, hey, Jessie baby, it's me" he soothed and she covered her mouth and her eyes focused on him "it's okay babe"

"oh nick.." she cried and he took her hands again looking into her breathtakingly beautiful face.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked worry creasing his face

"I...I'm not...I can't move in with you nick..." she gasped out between sobs

"Jessie, please calm down, think about this"

She took shaking breaths and after what felt like an eternity she managed to stop crying and sniffled, "I'm not... You need someone else nick...not me...damaged" she mumbled looking  
>Down at the tiled floor.<p>

Nick had never seen her like this, confident sassy kick your ass first ask questions later Jessie, unsure and shaking curled on the floor and It scare him. "Baby, you're not making any sense, I want you, why are you..? What do you mean damaged?"

She gulped and looked up at him and she indicated every scar that patterned her sexy body, he didn't see the problem. She spoke in a monotonous voice, staring at a point behind his head. "I didn't tell you everything nick, on our date you asked me for my life story and I didn't, couldn't tell you everything." she said "I told you my father had a drink problem, well he would get through twenty five bottles before I'd even had my breakfast, he could be kind and sweet until he had had a drink and then.."

He tilted her face so she looked at him and she continued "then I would become his punching bag, his anger and frustrations and disappointments could be taken out at me, I reminded him of my mother and that made him forget who I was and he would hit me, beat the living shit out of me until I couldn't feel anything anymore"

"I pushed that down when I came to live with uncle Gris, buried, forgotten, and I hid behind this facade, Jessie may Grissom, detective, bad ass, to be the one doing the ass kicking for a change. And now...what with everything Sampson...I can't hide it... I'm broken nick, you need someone happy, someone whole, not me" she croaked

Nick sat silently absorbing it all in and he took her into his arms and he pressed her to him. "Jessie I'm so sorry, but you can't think like that, you are the most gorgeous brilliant woman I have ever met and no one should have to go through that and it wasn't your fault, I want to be with you, you Jessie! I want you to promise  
>me you will never ever think like that again"<p>

She clung to him as if she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat. "But...nick…How can you want me? I'm  
>Disgusting, I'm marred" she whispered<p>

He took her roughly by the shoulders and looked into her eyes "no Jessie! You are not disgusting! Don't ever say that again! What happened to you was unforgivable and you shouldn't have had to go through that, but you are not disgusting Jessie"

Her eyes welled up and he kissed away the tears that overflowed "you" he punctured each word with a kiss "are, the, most, wonderful, beautiful, glamorous, dangerous, woman, and I am happy to be sharing every second of the day with you"

He pulled her onto her feet and led her back to the bed, sitting her down "so don't you ever say that again, you hear?" he almost growled and she nodded an he kissed her lips forcefully, driving his point home. "I love you Jessie" he whispered, kissing her again.

"I love you too nick, I don't ever want to let you down"

"you never could baby, you never could" he smiled softly as her stomach growled "breakfast?"

Her smile lit her tear stained face "perfect! I'm starved!" he took her hand and led her to the kitchen and was relieved when she snapped out of it and became herself again as she danced around the kitchen, tossing pancakes and stealing kisses.

Nick was shocked, to his very core, he had never known about her father and he wished he could make the pain all go away. He leant against the kitchen side and took a mouthful of coffee as her phone rang; she grabbed it out of her bag and snapped it open. "Hey, Jim hi! How are you? Good yeah I'm fine, what's up?" was all nick could hear from her end of the conversation "yeah it's fine, Better every day, why?" she said her brow furrowing and then relaxing into a smile.

"That's brilliant! Yes okay, thanks Jim!" she closed the phone and grinned

"I start back at work tomorrow night! I'm back baby!" she punched the air happily and nick hugged her

"now I can protect your sorry asses again" she winked and he pulled her close

"I'll always be the one protecting you honey, don't ever forget that" he whispered and she kissed him quickly as she smelt burning batter

She dished up the food and sat on his lap feeding him bites and herself "thank you nick" she said seriously and he smiled, licking syrup from the corner of her mouth

"love you" he whispered "love you too" she replied dropping a very sticky kiss onto his nose and slipping away for a shower as he laughed flicking the TV on.

The sound of the running water and her singing reached him and he smiled, this he could get used to. 


	23. Chapter 23

**hey, so no one seems to have reviewed the last few chapter so did it suck? or was it okay? i would really love a review right now just let me know please. well enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Jessie hand strayed absently to the holster at her hip and she had to stop herself from sighing loudly and or Drawing her weapon.<p>

Ecklie droned on "you have been through a lot Jessie...commendable that you have come back so soon after...but I must request you see the psychiatrist at least once a week for the time being"

Jessie held up her hand, the scar from the nail a neat semi crescent, "hold up, I don't want to see a psychiatrist, I'm perfectly fine"

Ecklie sighed and laced his fingers together on top of the desk "Jessie, you had been through a very traumatic experience, and added to the violence you've seen in the past, I believe this would be wise"

Jessie's eyes narrowed at him and he moved back fractionally "my past has nothing to do with the present, with all due respect sir I am as capable of doing my Job as I was four months ago, I do not need a psych assessment to tell me that!"

Ecklie sighed, she obviously hadn't lost her stubbornness "I have made you an appointment with the forces psychiatrist, miss Mary Barnes, for Tuesday at nine, she will always be available to talk" he held out the slip of paper and she stared at it for a moment before accepting it and crumpling it up, shoving in her pocket.

She stood gracefully and nodded. "Sir" She left the office quickly, seething at the whole situation. Damn it, I hate being analyzed! She thought as she stormed back to Jim's office.

"Hey princess, good chat?" he said sarcastically looking up from a case file on his desk, she flopped into the chair opposite him

"Oh just brilliant, remind me why we haven't run off to Fiji yet Jim?"

He chuckled and handed the case to her and took her Arm, pulling her up and leading her out "few more Years sweetheart, few more Years and I promise were gone!"

She grinned blindingly at him and looked down at the case file "so...a 419 at ingles road...unknown Caucasian male, one witness...reliability questionable" she read out

"Yep, so our task of the day is to track down this witness who has gone AWOL and question him, you up for that?"

She sighed and raised her eyebrows pointedly at him, "not you too!"

He held his hands up in surrender "I was just asking kiddo, I only do it because I care, so shoot me"

She smiled apologetically "sorry, sorry, I'm just sick of people asking if I'm okay, it's been two months Jim, I'm okay" and he grinned at her

"Don't sweat it, come on Jessie, let's go" he held the door open for her and she smiled up at him as they left. She stopped by the bin, waiting for Jim to continue without her, she pulled the paper from her pocket, and looked at the spidery writing; she sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles, slipping it back into her pocket and following Jim out to the Taurus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sun glinted off the Taurus as it pulled up alongside the police cruiser, a cop lent against the bonnet, holding his stomach his face white, while his partner threw up into a nearby shrub. Jessie laughed as she climbed out, and the cop glared at her "keeping your dinner down proving difficult John?"

"Yes ma'am, but you'll soon see why" he said weakly

Jim and Jessie strolled over to the CSI's and Jessie slid her sun glasses up onto her nose as she reached them. "Hey Gil, what's got those two turning two sheets of pale?" Jim asked

Grissom stood up from his crouch, holding a small specimen jar containing white wiggly creatures. "Oh great, maggots" Jessie rolled her eyes behind the dark glasses as she peered into the clear container "but not too bad"

"Yeah, except they were making a home in our victims head" Grissom said with a smile as he watched them move, fascinated.

Jim screwed his face up "okay, that's gross, thanks Riley, well take it from here"

The large detective nodded, exhausted and grateful to be going home. Jessie looked over at a couple holding a baby, who were talking to warrick "they find the body?"

Grissom nodded and she ambled over to the couple "hello, my names detective Jessie Grissom, I'd like to ask you some questions, Mr. and Mrs..?"

"Delaney, jack and Donna Delaney" jack answered "this is Lewis" Jessie smiled at the baby who regarded her with open eyes.

"Alright, you found the body this morning? Why were you out at three twenty five in the morning?" she pulled out her note pad and pen.

Donna smiled "you don't have kids do you detective?" Jessie shook her head "well, they don't sleep through the night, sometimes not at all, so we took Lewis out for a walk, see if it would settle him, that's when we found..." she broke off horrified look in her eyes.

Jessie noted this down "you set off from home around?"

"Three, we walked along the path there, following the road straight down, we don't live that far away" jack said and Jessie nodded

"Did either of you touch the body at all? Go near it?"

"I walked up to him and I kicked him over thinking he was just a drunk, that's when his head...rolled" he gulped and looked sickened and Jessie smiled reassuringly

"Thank you for your help, please don't Leave Vegas we may have some more questions" she said routinely

"So were free to go? I need to feed Lewis" Donna asked shifting the baby higher onto her hip.

"Of course, I'll walk you back to the road, do you need a lift?" she asked

"No thank you detective, I think we just need to clear our heads" Donna replied and Jessie nodded understandingly

"Okay" she held the tape up for them to duck under "have a nice day now"

She sighed and turned back and crouched beside Grissom who was examining the body "he wasn't originally on his back, Mr. Delaney kicked him over thinking he was a drunk asleep"

Grissom nodded "thanks Jessie" he noted it down in his field kit. She stood back up and crossed over to Jim.

"So, this is going to be fun, a detached head and body, maggots and a heat wave rolling in" she said the sun reflecting off her glasses "the couple seem innocent enough, just getting their baby to sleep with a nice stroll"

"And you say it like it's a bad thing" Jim said

"I don't know, there's just something about them, they were so eager and their answers so ready..."

"Like they were rehearsed?"

"Sort of, jack was just nervous but Donna, she was something else" she shook her head "but hey, I could be wrong"

"You rarely are wrong Jessie" Jim smiled

She looked over at the corpse and then at warrick whose long legged strides brought over a plastic evidence bag containing a wallet "hey, got an ID for the Vic, a thirty two year old martin Jones, Nevada born and bred, at 365 new port avenues"

"Thanks 'Rick, come on Jim, we've got news to break" she sashayed over to the car and slipped in, waving at the cop by the patroller that was looking at her ass.

Warrick shook his head in disbelief and laughed "didn't take long for her to bounce back"

"It never does 'Rick, it's hard work keeping up with her" Jim said

"I'm just glad she's back man"

"I think we all are" he said following Jessie's lead and sliding into the car

"Done gossiping like a teenage girl?" she grinned as he gunned the acceleration and set out towards new port avenue

Jim just laughed and Jessie settled back, her hand unconsciously ghosting over her ankle, feeling the raised scar tissue with her fingertips.


	24. Chapter 24

Nick pulled on a fresh shirt and locked his locker with a clang, he felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled "hey Jessie" he turned around to face her, her blonde hair had fallen out of its clasp long ago and tumbled free around her face and shoulders "you look beautiful babe"

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth, before laying her head on his chest "what's up?" he asked tightening his grip slightly, he felt her sigh.

"Nothing Nicky, I just missed you" he grinned Like an idiot.

"I missed you too" he held her out and looked into her eyes "so how about this, we go home, to our home, and I show you just how much I missed you"

She smiled softly, our home, which always gave her such a glow when they said it, "it's a date Mr. stokes" she kissed him again and detached herself somewhat reluctantly from his arms.

She was limping ever so slightly as she walked away and he sighed knowing she wouldn't be best pleased if he pointed it out. He followed her out and resisted the urge to pin her up against the wall and take her there and then. She turned around and took his hand in hers, her fingers fitting perfectly in the spaces between his. She brought his head down and pressed a kiss to his lips, leaving him breathless. They made it to her jeep before he pinned her against it, his lips on hers hungrily as she griped his shoulders bringing him closer, he lifter her leg up to his waist and left his hand in the rounded globe of her ass, his lips moved their assault down her jaw and neck. Her hands slid down from his shoulders and up the inside of his shirt, following the planes of his taut stomach.

"Oh for...do you mind? Can't you at least wait until you're in a bedroom?" Sarah said sarcastically, the couple broke apart, panting hard and Sarah raised an eyebrow and a flush Rose on Jessie's cheeks.

"Oops sorry Sarah, he's too sexy I can't help myself" she grinned wickedly, nick pulled Jessie in front of him so to hide his growing problem.

Sarah rolled her eyes "please, just leave, go!" she waved them away and they laughed jumping quickly into the car.

Jessie drove, keeping her hand on nicks thigh, they pulled up in front of their house, he grabbed her into a kiss but she was distracted "Jessie?" he groaned as he pulled away looked into her smiling face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Tex, nothing at all, come on" she slipped out of the jeep and left him, walking up the path and up onto the porch, she turned and beckoned him with the sexiest come hither look in her eyes.

Nick had never moved so fast in his life, he pushed her up against the door as soon as she closed it behind her, his lips back on hers. She pulled his shirt from his shoulders dropping it to the floor, running her hands over his warm skin and broad shoulders. He all but shredded her blouse in his haste to remove it, buttons flying everywhere. "Hope that wasn't your favorite" he mumbled into her mouth and she laughed, vibrating through their bodies.

Her hands un looped his belt, dropping his trousers, he kicked them off as he backed her to the stairs, she dropped down, laying against them "take me here Nick" she whispered and he loomed over her, making short work of her skirt as he threw it over his shoulder.

He kissed her neck, down over her shoulder, playing with the lace strap of her bra; she wrapped her legs around his waist, creating more delicious friction, resting her heels in the crook of his knees. "Mmmm...feels good Jessie" he groaned as she lifted her hips to meet his

He opened her mouth with his tongue, loving the taste of her, she ran her hands into his hair tugging him closer so he was laid against her, supporting his weight with his hands on the step above, he looked into her eyes and captured the look of adoration in her eyes, the flash of venerability as she lay beneath him.

She wiggled out of her panties and nick slid his boxer shorts off, his man hood springing free, she guided him into her, gasping as they pushed together, they stilled, Jessie savoring the feeling of being filled and nick just savoring her. She stroked his cheek as he began to move, her eyes fluttered closed and he sped up, hitting her sweet spot over and over as she withered and gasped his name.

Her toes curled and she arcked off the step, pushing closer to his body and he knew she was close "oh nick...there.." she groaned and suddenly she was gone, spasms racked through her body, arching her up to meet his thrusts as she came.

She sagged sighing in pleasure, eyes still closed as he thrust into her, she opened her eyes, clouded with lust and kissed his lips, moving her hips to meet his "Jessie...Jessie" he moaned as the stars exploded behind his eye lids. His head fell into the crook of her neck and she stroked his hair gently.

He laid beside her on the step, holding her in his arms, the sharp sides digging into their backs. Their breathing steadied as the sweat dried on their bodies. Jessie stood up, taking his large hand in her small one and started up the stairs, nick followed blindly as the pleasure returned his heart beat to normal.

He fell onto the bed and laid arms open waiting for her to join him, she slid over his body, knees either side of his thighs and planted slow kisses on his face.

"She gives me love, love, love, crazy love..." he phone blared, muted from downstairs and she sighed

"Ignore it" nick whispered pressing kisses to her chest until she groaned; her phone topped playing; only to be replaced by the house phones shrill bringing. She sighed and sagged, sliding off nick. He moaned at the loss of contact.

She ran naked down to the office, picking up the extension "hello?"

"Hey jess, I need to speak to you" grissom said

She smiled and set off back to their bedroom "yeah just a sec" she held the phone out to nick "just talk to nick for a minute"

She ran to the bathroom and wrapped her robe around her body; she didn't feel comfortable talking to her uncle while naked. She took the phone back from nick and sat on the bed, nick playing with her hands. "What's up?"

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

She smile at nick "nothing that can't be fixed"

Grissom chuckled down the line then grew serious "you spoke to the Delaney's didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" her brows furrowed and nick grinned she looked so damn cute

"Did you notice anything off about Donna Delaney?"

"Other than the fact she answered my questions within a split second? She seemed to joyful to have found a dead body"

"Hmm...Miss Delaney has two counts of spousal abuse from a previous marriage" and Jessie spluttered

"What? She's tiny! No way!"

"Size is irrelevant Jessie; you know that, any way just wanted to check" Grissom said "and Jessie? I think you should go see Mary"

Jessie sighed bitterly "great, another one joins the pity party"

"No Jessie, I just think it will help, that's all, for me?" he asked knowing she couldn't refuse

"Fine" she muttered "if you do something in return" she grinned mischievously. He hummed his reply and she continued "ask her out on a date, you know who I mean"

"Jessie! What..."

"Just do it uncle g, love you!" she cut over him hanging up before he could speak

She laid the phone on the side and looked at nick, he smoothed his fingers over her face "everything okay?"

"Yeah just something about the case that's all"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do nick, I love you too"

He grinned and pulled her down beside him as she giggled and moved closer, he smoothed her hair and kissed her nose. She looked up at him "hey nick?" he murmured a yes cracking his eyes open.

"Nothing" she grinned and he laughed closing his eyes again. They fell asleep together; his arms wrapped protectively around her but even nick couldn't stop the bad dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

Jessie fidgeted in the comfy bowl chair, her hands fighting with each other as she picked at the skin around her nails. The woman Across from her was late forties, dark chestnut hair clipped back from her face, her eyes deep and searching, she lifted her head from the file on the desk and smiled serenely at Jessie who stared blankly back.

"Detective Grissom, may I call you Jessie?" she waited for Jessie to nod before continuing. "You have a very distinguished police record, high arrest rate, most closed cases this year, glowing preliminaries, very impressive"

Jessie smiled tightly and Mary continued "but that's not why we're here, I want to talk about you, the real Jessie Grissom who is she"

Jessie sighed irritably "she's five foot five and a half, blonde, blue eyes, and had been pulled away from her job, which by the way she loves, for a very pointless meeting that she only agreed to because her uncles asked her too, can I go now?"

Mary smiled, placing her chin on her hands, "your free to leave at any time Jessie" Jessie stood up instantly and nodded her goodbyes but as she got to the door the woman stopped her

"But keeping it bottled up Jessie is not helping, inexcusable violence at the hands of a loved one leaves scars Jessie, even if you are too scared to admit that"

Jessie whirled around facing the women and Mary felt slightly taken back by the fierce cold anger in her eyes.

"I know they leave scars damn it! But its only people like you that seem to think it is a problem, dragging them up all the time! I'm fine, no I'm more than fine, Im great and you know what, I don't need this! So screw you very much, I'm done here" She stormed out slamming the door loudly.

She calmed down as she made it back to her office and she noticed something was off, everyone was grinning at her like demented cats, and the csi's were lining the glass Walls like picture frames. "What the..?" she caught sight of small stacks of red casino chips littering the corridor; she followed them, scooping them up as she did so, wondering why no one was helping her.

Her office door drew up in front of her but something was wrong, the blinds were closed which she and Jin never did. She pushed the door open and slipped in and gasped.

The room was dark except for strings of White fairy lights around her desk, chair, metal lockers and Jim's desk, with or without you by u2 floated gently from an iPod on a speaker and stood holding a long stemmed lily was nick, dressed in his tuxedo, complete with bow tie.

"Nick? What's going on?" she asked looking around, he stepped closer tucking the lily into her hair.

He took her hands and knelt on one knee and her breath caught. "Jessica may Grissom, I love you with everything I have, your smile, your laugh your eyes, and your ass" she laughed "would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jessie stokes?" he pulled a silk lined black box from his pocket and flipped the lid holding it out to her, a delicate gold band with a large diamond, without being too flashy, flanked by two creamy pearls sat proudly.

"Oh nick, it's beautiful" she whispered and he took it out of the box, she met his dark brown eyes, slightly moistened as he looked at her. "Of course I will!" he grinned from ear to ear and slipped it onto her finger, grabbing her into a kiss, happiness floating like a balloon.

Suddenly a large cheer went up and they broke apart, there squished up to the windows was Catharine, Greg, warrick, Jim, Sarah, doc Robbins and Grissom, and a whole load of detectives. They grinned at the couple, clapping and wolf whistling.

Nick spun Jessie in his arms and took her hand as they walked out, warrick slapped his shoulder "well done nick!" he congratulated him

Catharine grabbed Jessie into a hug and laughed as the younger women stared transfixed at the ring. They were congratulated and Jessie turned to Grissom, "looks like you will be walking me down the aisle g" Grissom's eyes were unusually sparkling with emotion as he embraced Jessie; he clasped nicks hand quickly and smiled at the two, unable to talk. Jim grinned "drinks on you I think Jessie!"

She laughed and kissed nicks lips, her arms snaking around his waist, sneaking pick pocketing his wallet. "Nope, its nicks turn tonight!" nick laughed and laced their fingers together following the crowd of people out.

Later that night after everyone had made a toast to the newly engaged, Jessie turned to nick and kissed his lips softly "you're making me a very happy woman nick"

"Anytime Jess, anytime" he whispered as Greg grabbed her hand pulling her onto the dance floor of the club, yelling something about her final dance with a sexy man as a free woman. Nick shook his head and laughed as she danced with the young kooky detective and turned to warrick.

"Hey man, can I ask you something?"

Warrick put his bottle down and looked at nick, he nodded.

"Will you be my best man?" warrick grinned and hit nick playfully in the arm

"Of course man! I'd love to!"

Nick grinned and gave his order for another beer to Jim and a cranberry juice for Jessie and settled back, watching his bride to be dance under the swirling lights, always grinding over at him and his heart swelled.


	26. Chapter 26

Gil sat at his desk, shift had finished almost twenty minutes ago but still he made no move to leave his seat. He reached into his draw and placed two things on his desk, a large crumpled photograph and a small gold bracelet.

He picked up the photo and smiled, he was half laid, half sat on a sun lounger on a beach in Cancun, an entomology text book in his lap as he smiled over the top of his sunglasses at the camera un aware that a twelve year old Jessie was about to dump a pink plastic bucket full of water over his head, her grin lit up her face and her blonde hair was pulled into two lopsided bunches.

He remembered that holiday like it was yesterday, a week away he'd said, a treat for her recent sat results and a break for him. They spent half the week visiting museums and touring the area looking for bugs, and the other half of the time on the beach water skiing or sun bathing.

He looked at the photo in the frame on his desk, the only one, taken last year at jim's bravery ceremony, they were stood side by side, arms linked as they smiled at the camera, he sighed, she wasn't his little girl anymore, and now she was getting married.

He would always think of her as that innocent little girl, whose bad dreams and fear of thunderstorms caused her to curl up beside him and fight to stay awake, who painted his nails pink when he was asleep just because she was bored, who he needed to protect.

He would always need to protect her, it was just instinct, no matter how old she got. He saw it sometimes, the flash of venerability in her eyes that continued to remind him that no matter how hard she tried to act it, she wasn't invincible.

And now she was engaged, Jessie Grissom who always said marriage was for losers who needed the stability just to show the world they were normal, to nick stokes. Grissom couldn't have picked a better man, and truth be told her string of one night stands had begun to worry him, nick was kind, caring and Grissom just knew he loved jessie, it reflected in both their eyes.

He sighed again, putting the photo on the desk and running a hand trough his hair, he worried about her, when she went out on a shout with jim, when she interview some of the sickest bastards on the earth, when she missed her ear nose and throat specialist appointments, when Mary rang him up to tell him she thought Jessie had anger issues from the recent attack, and could he get her to make another appointment?

"bad day?"

He looked up from the desk and stared at his niece, leaning against his doorframe she'd changed at the end of shift, into her dark blue skinny jeans and a purple tight t-shirt and battered converse, her hair loose ad her make up all but worn off, she looked younger than her thirty three years.

"something like that" he replied with a smile and she crossed the room and plunked herself down into the chair across from him.

"want to talk about it?"

He looked at her for a moment "I was just thinking Jessie, I'm really happy for you"

She smiled brightly at him "thank you, I was worried you wouldn't approve"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued "well your very protective of your csi's..." she joked

"seeing you this happy Jessie, I'd agree to anything"

Her eyes softened and she lost her joking stance, she stood and came to his side of the desk, standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest and gave him a hug, he squeezed her forearms and she looked at the picture, she picked it up and sat on the side of the desk.

She laughed "your face when the water hit you was priceless, It was a brilliant holiday"

"I'm sorry we didn't have more Jessie, I worked too much"

"you still do" she grinned but she grew serious "when I was a kid, I was so proud of you, I used to tell everyone who would listen that my uncle was a big bad investigator who put the bad men away, that you were making Nevada safe for me, and I still am proud of you"

"but I couldn't make it safe Jessie" he shook his head bitterly and she out the photo down and squeezed his hand that lay on the desk.

"stop it! What happened was nobody's fault, no one knew what he was going to do, I'm still alive, I'm fine, so stop beating yourself up about it uncle Grissom"

He looked up into her beautiful face and managed to smile "and are you fine?"

There was no lying to her uncle, he knew her too well, she sighed and looked away "I'm getting there"

"nightmares?"

She turned back to look at him "no more than usual" she said blandly, her fingers played with the small gold bracelet on his desk, she tried to fit it back on her wrist and smiled "not quite small enough any more" she placed it back on the desk and looked up at her uncle.

He smiled gently at her "you have a different band of gold now jess" he took her hand and tickled her wrist like he used to when she was young, she giggled and batted his hand.

He stood up and swept her Into a hug, she gripped him back just as fiercely. "I love you uncle g"

"I love you to Jessie" he pulled back "now go, get some sleep, eat, soon be shift again"

She smiled "you too, I worry you work too hard"

He shooed her away and she laughed, he watched from his doorway as she strolled out of his view line, waving and out the door.

He worried, he always would, he thought of her as a daughter, not a niece, and he would always worry about her no matter what. 


	27. Chapter 27

sorry i have been away for a while, terrible writers block! but here it is and its finished! enjoy, i am not too happy with some of the chapters but please review and tell me what you think, fames are as always not tolerated :) thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts this far!

* * *

><p>Nick loved these moments. Laying beside a sleeping Jessie, her lashes sweeping against her cheek, her whole face relaxed as she dreamed and the occasional twitches as she gradually surfaced from her dream.<p>

Usually, Jessie was the first one awake so these moments were rare, and he loved them, she looked so peaceful, so relaxed. She stirred in his arms and yawned, twitching as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times at him, before her she moved closer, burrowing into his warm chest.

Nick laughed and shook her shoulder gently "come on Jessie baby, we gotta get up" he said kissing her skin.

"five more minutes" she mumbled into his chest And he laughed.

"come on babe, I've already let you stay asleep as long as I could" he said kissing the tip of her nose. She squirmed and screwed her eyes up tighter and shook her head. Nick slowly ran his hands down her side and began to tickle the skin on her hips, she bolted up and away from him, giggling and batting his hands away.

She perched on the end of the bed "damn you mister stokes" she grinned kissing his lips, she stood up and stretched "want me to leave the shower on?"

He nodded "yeah, I'll go make breakfast, some bacon sandwiches and coffee?" she grinned back and gave him a thumbs up as she wandered into the bathroom.

As nick began frying the bacon he checked the time, eight fifteen pm, plenty of time. He plated up the bacon and poured the coffee just as Jessie walked back into the kitchen, dressed only in his old football shirt, her hair piled up on the top of her head, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a proper good morning kiss.

"mmmm, you taste bette than the bacon" he whispered into her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. She smiled and squeezed his waist gently, moving away to flick the small kitchen tv on. They sat side by side, jessie's legs on nicks lap as they ate, watching the news reels. Jessie almost spat her second cup of coffee all over nick. "what the hell?"

Nick doubled over in laughter as the new reader kept talking. "...and so as las Vegas top five most desirable detective is about to marry off, to one Nicolas stokes, who has

Made it onto the top fifty hottest scientists list by lv magazine, the question on everyone's lips is: how long before miss Grissom, famous for her arrest rate, her looks and her string of flings, some With people rumored to be as famous as James Carter the multi billionaire casino owner to name But one, becomes the heart breaker everyone wants her to be?..."

Jessie glared at the screen "must be a slow new week"

Nick gasped as he tried to breathe between laughs "going to break my heart Jessie?" he mocked "how will you cope without James millions..?" he grinned as she hit him.

"shut up. And he was a billionaire actually." she corrected starting to see the funny side.

"wait, you did date him?" he sobered up and she nodded

"yeah we went on a couple of dates, he wasn't my type, too flashy"

"hell, with billions to spend so would I" nick replied and she kissed his lips softly "you chose

Me over a billionaire" he laughed to himself in pride.

"good job your just a poor csi then" she grinned "wouldn't want that ego to get any bigger"

He went to grab her into a kiss before door bell rang, so he settled for Hitting her ass gently as she walked away and she turned and winked before groaning "oh great, please pray no one else we work with saw the news"

She peeped through the eye hole and squealed happily, causing nick to come running as she threw the door open to revel a medium height woman, about sixty to sixty five years old, a happy lined and wrinkle face, dark greying hair and twinkling blue eyes. Jessie threw her arms around the woman and pulled back, starting to use sign language as she spoke. "nana! What are you doing here?"

Nicks eyes widened as he looked at the older woman and he smiled, he could See it now, she looked like Grissom, but this was clearly where Jessie got her eyes from. Jessie turned to nick, "nick, this is my grandmother Samantha, nana this is nick, my fiancee" she signed as she spoke.

Nick was grabbed in an embrace by the woman who frantically started signing at him, he looked helplessly at Jessie who laughed. Se turned to her grandmother "slow down, nick only knows the basics right now"

Samantha grinned widely and slowed her movements down "nick, I am pleased to meet you, you make my Jessie bee very happy"

Nick laughed and hesitantly signed back: thank you miss Grissom, I love Jessie.

Samantha grinned and handed her bags and coat to him "I love my granddaughter very much nick, I can't wait to see her walk down The aisle"

Jessie grinned "alright, come on nana, let's go have a drink, green tea?"

Samantha nodded and Jessie led her into the kitchen "I have to get ready, but nick will look after you"

She handed nick the packet of green tea and kissed his lips briefly before flitting away to the bedroom, he knew she had left them to get better acquainted so he added hot water to the tea and handed it to Samantha. "we have to work soon, but I'm sure Grissom would be happy to see you, does he know?"

Samantha laughed "my son works too hard, like Jessie, he rarely answers his phone most days, it will be a surprise"

Nick smiled and Samantha continued "are you ready for the wedding nick?"

"never been more ready for anything in my life ma'am"

Samantha smiled and Jessie came back in, her bag slung over her shoulder, her sunglasses perched In her curls "Jessica may Grissom, those are very tight trousers for work don't you think?"

Jessie laughed "no nana, it's fine" she twirled in the skin tight black trousers and her grandmother sighed in exasperation.

Nick left them to get changedAnd when he came back they were poring over the wedding brochure for the hotel they were having the reception at, the best in Vegas, and even nick had to admit it was beautiful. Nick gave his shotgun seat in the jeep up to Samantha who sat comfortably beside her granddaughter, Jessie and nick shared one last long kiss before their day started and Jessie led her grandmother into Grissom's office she knocked on the door "special delivery"

She pecked her grandmother on the cheek and gave her a hug, smelling the lavender of her perfume and feeling the memories rush back. She grinned as she heard her uncle cry out in surprise "mom? What are you doing here, it's weeks before the wedding" and left them to catch up.

She wandered down to her office and found Jim sat looking distractedly at the picture of Ellie on his desk. "you okay?"

He looked up startled and smiled crookedly "sure am princess, just thinking"

"careful!" she winked "want to talk about it?"

He shook his head "some other time Jessie, I swear"

She smiled and he continued "and why are you late?"

"ah, yeah sorry about that, my grandmother turned up this morning unannounced"

Jim laughed "good old Samantha, so you all set for the big day?"

She sighed happily "yep, two more months and you can change my name plate in the door"

Jim smiled and nodded when he offered to get him some coffee from the Machine, his eyes dropped bak to his picture of his daughter.

Jessie had been more of a kid to him then Ellie eve had, she always said that Grissom was always her father, and jim was her uncle, her best friend all in one. He knew he'd made a royal mess of thing with ellie, infect he was pretty sure she hated him, but he loved her unconditionally and wished he was more involved in her life, wished she would just call him.

But with Jessie it was diffrent, he projected his feelings for Ellie onto her, he would never admit it but he protected her more than anyone else on his team, he hated to see her upset and he would do anything to see her happy, He loved her like his own and he was a little sad to know she was growing up and getting married.

God knows how Gill's feeling, he thought to himself as he pushed back from his desk and followed her down to the machines. Then suddenly jim remembered something "hey Jessie, how's life as the most desirable detective?" he grinned and she shot him the finger in reply.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessie lounged against the hood of her car, her sunglasses shading her eyes, a cup of Joe in her hands. "hey jim? Can I ask you something?"

He sighed and looked and peered over the top of his paper at her, they had chosen to spend their last break outside, in the hope of in jessie's case, catching some rays and in Jim's case just catching some peace. "I. Will. Not. Wear. Baby. Blue" he said slowly and she laughed, for the past week she had been trying to convince nick, warrick and jim that they would look good in light blue shirts. Only Greg had agreed so far, no surprise there.

"no jim, that's not what I meant" she laughed "I wanted to know if you had noticed anything, weird, going on with Grissom?"

He folded his paper and turned to face her "define weird? Like keeping a baby pig in a jar weird or weird for Grissom weird?"

"weird for Grissom weird, he asked me if I had a problem with him, hypothetically speaking, if he went on a date" she said sliding back so her legs dangled off the edge of the hood.

Jim sighed "yeah, just before you came back to work he spoke about telling someone his feelings, and I don't think he meant you"

Jessie's eye brows furrowed "he's been Really distracted lately and I want to know whose got his panties in a twist"

"thanks for that image Jessie" Jim pulled a face and she laughed "but seriously, I think were just gonna have to let him work it out by himself"

She sighed "'suppose, he infuriates me sometimes,for such a brilliant man why is something so simple so difficult for him?"

"one of natures mysteries Jessie honey, one of natures mysteries"

There conversation was cut short as the man in question wandered over to them, his head in a text book, most likely on bugs, "hey uncle g" she kissed his cheek as he came closer

"morning Jessie, you two still on the clock?"

"on a break, three more hours Of paper work and I'm home free!" she grinned "how's nana?"

Grissom sighed "she's staying at mine, I promised to take her shopping for an outfit for your wedding, what have I got myself into?"

Jim and Jessie laughed and Jessie broached the question "hey Grissom, can you give Sarah and catharine the night off on Saturday?"

"why?"

"it's my bachelorette party" she sang with a Smile and he rolled his eyes.

"I suppose, please bring Sara back in one piece, no getting arrested" he kissed her cheek and moved away, jessie's eyes followed him.

"you heard that right?" she asked jim

"the fact he only mentioned Sara? Yeah I heard" jim muttered

"interesting.." she said more to herself than to him, "very interesting..."

Jim held his hand out and helped her down "come on princess, let's roll"

Jessie was distracted for the remainder of the shift but her thoughts were utterly dissolved when she unlocked her front door to find nick holding out a tall ice tea and an utterly irresistible smile on his face.

"morning babe, I don't seem to have seen you all day" he said wrapping his arms around her, she reached her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest breathing in his aftershave.

"I know, paper works a bitch, have barely left my office all day, pretty sure jim's sick of my face" she laughed

Nick captured her lips with his, pressing their bodies together "no one could ever be sick of that face" he smiled and she giggled squeezing his forearms. "now come on, I've drawn you a bath, and even done the washing up, and i have a large selection of take away menu's, you can relax and don't have to lift one little finger"

"well Nicky, I'm honoured, what did I do to deserve this?" she smiled

"you agreed to marry me" he whispered kissing her finger tips one by one "and I wanted to ask you something"

"mmm?" she murmured closing her eyes as he kissed her wrist.

"how do you feel about Hawaii for our honey moon? We can go snorkelling, you can lay on the beach in your tiny bikini, we can hula dance, go to Lou ohs" he said kissing up her arm, she moaned lightly

"that sounds brilliant nick, I'd love to" she said and pulled him down for a kiss, he swooped her up, one arm under her back, the other under her knees, she laughed and put An arm around his neck as he carried her to the bathroom.

He stood her in front of him "you don't have to lift a finger" he whispered as he unbuttoned her blouse, dropping to the floor, he kissed down the curve of her waist and unzipped her skirt, sliding it over her legs. He dropped to his knees and used his teeth to slowly slide her stockings down, he un hooked them over her ankles and kissed back up her legs to her thong.

His tongue traced the waist band and she shivered putting a hand through her hair, he looked up, meeting her eyes as a delicate flush rose over her body. The thong was the next thing to go, dropping forgotten off her body, he rested his head against her stomach, just inhaling her scent, he kissed up her body and slowly removed her bra, letting her breasts hang free, he reached into his pocket "I have something for you" he said "close your eyes"

She did so willingly and he stepped behind her, pushing her hair to one side as he slipped the locket and chain around her neck, she gasped as she felt the cool metal and opened her eyes "oh nick.."

"I had a friend fix it for you, is that okay?"

She touched the now repaired Locket "thank you nick" she smiled softly and he lowered her into the bath before she could protest.

Laid out before him in the soapy water, her skin glistening in the water, tendrils of her hair spreading out in the water behind her back, sticking to her shoulders, she smiled at him and held out her hands "join me?"

He didn't hesitate, he stripped out of his shirt and chino's quickly, he slid into the water quickly, the heat slipping over his skin like a balm. Jessie slipped forward and onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair. "you are so sexy nick" she whispered, kissing him deeply, her tongue slipping between his willing lips.

She felt his hardness against he thighs and she lifted up, her breasts pressing against his chest as she took him inside her, inch by inch until he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his hips up sharply, burying himself deeply into her.

He lifted onto his knees, pressing her agains the baths wall, she drew him in closer, rocking his hips against his, he plunged into her as her slick heat moved around him.

He kissed her neck And grazed his teeth against her skin "I love you jessie, so much"

"I love you too nicky" she gasped out between Thrusts

He heard her groan as he pushed her back against the wall forcefully, her Fingers gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise as her toes curled and she threw her head back "NICK!" she screamed as her Walls convulsed around him, he thrust into her hot body as he felt his balls tighten and he came into with a strangled cry.

They sagged into the now lukewarm bath water, her head resting on his shoulder as he pressed gentle kisses to her wet skin.

Jessie was the first to regain her consciousness and she took his hand and handed him a towel, he wrapped the towel around the both and they staggered happily to their bed, she laid her head against his chest and their damp bodies tangled as they caught their breath.

"hey, in two weeks time, well be walking down that aisle, as husband and wife, mrs stokes" he said with a smile

"I can't believe it's come around so quickly. I still have to get my dress fitted" she said "but I can't wait to be yours nick"

He rolled them over so his body covered hers, he nuzzled her nose with his "I love you so much Jessie"

She laughed and kissed him quickly "I love you too Nick"


	29. Chapter 29

The house was old, shingles falling off in every direction, windows hastily boarded with wood or bin liners, paint peeling and cracked, an old wooden door was dead bolted and the occupants weren't answering.

Jessie knocked harshly again "open up, las Vegas police"

Sara and jim and catharine stood slightly behind her, she took a step back and looked at jim, they communed silently and nodded. In here they suspected was their murderer, Donna Delancey had been found guilty of murdering the man in dessert (james Rowland) who was actually her husband, she had murdered

Him to be with her lover, who happened to be her brother, something which still caused Jim to shudder in disgust, and she had gone on the run, they had tracked her down to her old family home just east of Henderson.

Jessie drew her leg up and slammed it forcefully into the door, the rebound shuddering up her leg as the door swung open, she crept inside, her weapon drawn, Jim close behind her, they cleared downstairs and slowly they made their way upstairs, every room was empty except one at the end of the corridor, Donna was stood with her back to the detectives.

"Donna?" jessie called out calmly and the woman didnt even turn around, that was when Jessie noticed the thin cord suspending her from the ceiling.

"put the gun down detective, or curly gets it" a harsh voice called from behind her

They swung around and saw Sara being held at Knife point by mr Delancey "Sara, I said stay with vartann" jim growled and lowered his weapon.

"put the weapon down detective" he growled at Jessie who reluctantly complied "some People just don't follow orders" he meant Sara, leaving without orders.

"come James, don't do this, as far as we know

Your not implicated in this, let Sara go and go and we can cut a deal" jessie said gently moving closer

The man laughed "liar"

He kept talking but Jessie wasn't listening, she flexed her hand and Sara dropped her eyes to her hand and watched the movements, she look back up at Jessie and she nodded with her eyes.

One, two "three" she called out And Sara used her strength to throw herself forward and she pulled the man slightly off balanced. Jessie jumped forward and slammed her fist into his face and he released sara with a roar, slashing blindly with the knife, catching jessie across the cheek, she hissed. Sara fell into Jim who pushed her behind him, keeping her out of the way.

Jessie twisted the man's hand and heard a small snap, he screamed and dropped the knife, she pushed him to the ground And knelt on him, snapping the cuffs onto his wrists, one now fractured. "you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used as evidence"

She called for vartann on her phone and sat back as he was taken away, breathing heavily. She stood up and rounded on Sara, her eyes flashing "what the fuck do you think you were doing? We told you to stay there, it wasnt safe!"

"I thought you might need some help" Sara said defiantly

"it's our job Sara, were capable of doing it, it's our responsibility to protect your stupid ass, if we needed back up we'd have taken Lou, we didn't need your help!" she yelled

"Jessie, princess, calm down" Jim said peacefully

"calm down? She almost got herself killed! Of all the stupid.."

"Jessie that's enough! Go get some air" jim said slightly more forcefully.

She stormed away, slamming the door behind her, Sara was taken back by the fury in jessie's eyes and the anger in Jim's "don't ever do that again Sara, Jessie's right, it's not your job" he said pulling out his phone and calling for 'Rick and Catharine to come help process the scene.

He found Jessie leaning up against the wall, he licked his finger and wiped the blood from her cheek "your gonna need glue, not stitches"

She snorted "that's something I suppose, how could she be so stupid?"

Jim looked at her and sighed "she wanted to help Jessie, it was a lapse of judgement, don't be too hard on her, we got the guy"

Jessie sighed and her cheek stung "yeah but she could have been killed Jim, why couldn't she have just done as she was told?"

"because she's stubborn and wanted to make sure you were okay, I wasnt thinking and I'm sorry Jessie" Sara said startling them "and I wanted to say thank you"

Jessie sighed bitterly "damn right you weren't thinking, what was going through your mind?"

"I...I heard a creak and I looked up and saw James, wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt you two"

"why didnt you tell Lou?" Jim asked

"he was in the other room, I didn't want to alert James" she replied

"dont do it again Sara." Jessie said "you were lucky this time"

Sara nodded and watched as Jim manage to persuade Jessie to at least see doc Robbins about the cut, and watched as Rick and Catharine pulled up.

They took over and began processing, Sara pointed out the blood splatter that belonged to Jessie which caused them to raise their eye brows but say nothing, from Sara's slightly paled face, Jessie had ready given her a dressing down she wouldn't forget.


	30. Chapter 30

Jessie sat in front of Mary once again, her hands restless in her lap as she tried to speak. "I'm worried" she started and Mary motioned for her to continue. "I yelled at a csi today, almost screamed at her, and she did deserve it she almost got herself killed, but I...I almost hit her, I wanted to I was so angry, but it's not just today, in interviews, on the street, I just get so damn angry and I want to stop it, want to regain that control"

Mary regarded her carefully "you feel your anger is a loss of control?" Jessie nodded "why do you think you feel so angry Jessie?"

"I dont know, I was hoping you could tell me that"

"well let's go back go the beginning, when did you start feeling so angry?" she asked

"I... The first time I can remember getting angry, really really angry, I was thirteen and a girl at school started picking on me, jennifer I think she was called, started making fun on me, of Grissom, and she stuffed my head into the toilet and she flushed it, and I just went mental, I punched and I kicked her, I just saw red, I couldn't stop myself, then I wad being pulled off her and I remember being expelled, I'd broken six of her bones and fractured many more, I felt so ashamed, I remember telling Grissom that if he got rid of me I would understand"

"so you fought back?" jessie Nodded "what made you so angry at Jennifer?"

"she was older than me, she was fifteen and I just thought why are you doing this? I don't deserve this, And I fought back"

"Jessie, is it possible that you took out your anger and hurt over what your father did to you, when anyone else showed you violence that hurt you for no reason?"

Jessie was quiet as she took this in "but Sara didn't hurt me" she said quietly

"no but from what i heard, you roughed James up for hurting Sara, I think you were just upset over that and it carried through to your actions with Sara"

"what can I do to stop this?"

"Jessie, there's no magic cure that can erase what happened to you when you were young, we can work through this together, get help from your friends and family, try and smooth out the pain that leads to your anger, diffuse it if you will, but you will have to trust me Jessie"

Jessie nodded slowly "I want to get help Mary, I'll do anything"

Mary smiled "for now try and focus on the positives Jessie, aren't you getting married in two weeks?"

Jessie smiled "yes, two weeks yesterday"

"congratulations" Mary smiled and Jessie stood "come back tomorrow Jessie and well work through this I promise"

Jessie nodded and smiled leaving the room, old memories flooding her mind.


	31. Chapter 31

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nick groaned as he stretched and sat up in the spare bed at Jim's. He rubbed his eyes and hit the off button on his alarm. His door banged open and Greg stood in his boxers and long White dress shirt, his hair stuck up all over, 'rick stood grinning behind him, running a comb through his hair. "rise and shine Nick! Someone's getting married today!" Greg yelled

"yeah come on man, up and at 'em can't leave Jessie waiting" warrick chimed in

Nick swung his legs out of bed and followed them down to the kitchen where Jim was frying bacon "I'm getting married today" he repeated and Greg hit his arm lightly

"hey it's not too late to back out man, I don't Mind giving her a shoulder to cry on"

"not on your life" nick smiled and Jim glared at Greg

"sit down Greg and shut up, get this down you nick" he slid the plate to nick and another one to warrick and Greg.

They sat and ate in comfortable silence and then nick began to laugh " it's my wedding day! I'm getting married today!"

"yeah and we better get you in your suit, don't want to be late!"

*********************meanwhile***************************

Jessie wrapped her black dressing gown around her body and stepped into the hall and giggled as she saw Catharine wander towards her, her strawberry blonde hair stuck up every where "I'm getting married today!"

Catharine grinned "I know Jessie, finally!"

Lindsay, the spiting image of her Mother even at twelve walked out of the bathroom and hugged Jessie "your gonna look like a princess today Jessie" making them laugh

"hey! Breakfasts up!" Sara called from the lounge

They all but ran, Jessie was starving but found she was too excited to eat. She scraped her sausage and beans onto lindsay's plate and winked at the girl.

When they'd finished eating, and jessie had spoke to Grissom on behalf of her nana, Jessie turned her Music player up loud and the four of them danced as they set everything out, her dress hung in it's plastic protector on the back of the door, along with lindsay's, Sara dressed in her simple blue sheath dress with thin straps and ran a brush through her waves, not too bothered as she slicked on some Mascara.

Catharine finished her make up and ran the straightness over her hair before dressing in her deep purple slightly flared a line dress with a dipping neckline, she looked stunning. She helped her daughter into the forest green dress with silver embroidered sash at her waist, her hair coiled on her head finished the look and with a laugh she gave in and allowed her daughter some make up.

"hey Jessie, are these your shoes?" Lindsay asked holding up a pair of silver shiny platforms, they had to be at least eight inches, Jessie burst out laughing.

"yeah Hon, they are but not for today, there

My clubbing shoes" Lindsay stuck her feet in them and attempted to walk in them.

Catharine pushed Jessie onto her chair in front of the vanity and brushed her hair as Sara attempted to walk in jessie's shoes herself.

"you okay Jessie?"

Jessie smiled as she applied her foundation "never better catharine, I cant wait!"

Catharine laughed as she pinned a few of her curls bag and slid the pearl and diamond clip into her hair, before curling some sections to add to the natural bounce. "I was a wreck on my wedding day, couldn't even do my make up"

Jessie grinned and held her hand out "steady as a rock, must be the job, knocks all nerves out of you"

Catharine laughed and sprayed her hair "perfect" Jessie finished her make up and smiled, her eyes were outlined in black liquid liner, her lips a luscious red, her foundation flawless and shiny pearl colored eye shadow lifted the colours.

It took both catharine and Sara and a lot of laughing and joking from Lindsay and Jessie and almost and hour to get Jessie into her dress.

She stood in front of them and they gasped "do I look okay?"

Catharine blinked clearing the tears "you look beautiful!"

***************mean while********************************

Nick straightened his tie and smoothed his trousers down, Jessie had gone for plain White dress shirts in the end after they had complained, tuxedo's and smart dress shoes, each with a tulip in the breast pocket.

Jim clasped his shoulder "come on nick, let's get going"

Nick smiled nervously and followed them into the car "not having second thoughts nick?" Greg asked

He took a deep breath "not a chance, just hoping I don't let her down"

"just remember to say the right name and your home safe" Greg joked

They pulled up in front of the church where guests had already began to fill the pews, Jim caught sight of vartann stood near the front with his mother and nicks parents, nick made his way over greeting various people and hugged his mother.

"hey mom"

"oh nick, you look so handsome!" his mother cried tweaking his cheek

He blushed and Moved across to hug his dad "congratulations son"

"thanks dad" he smiled as the pastor called for everyone to take their seats. He went to stand at the front with warrick by his side.

The pews were full to bursting, very colorfully dressed people, friends, colleges, nicks family, jessie's grandmother, all bustling as they waited for the Bride.

Nick got a thumbs up from Catharine and

Sara as they took their seats near the front, he smiled and waited for his first glimpse Of Jessie.

*****************meanwhile*******************************

Grissom turned as he heard heels Clack on the floor and his breath caught. "Jessie you look...radiant, beautiful"

She truly did, she twirled for him, the three quarter length soft White lace sleeves led to a silk over laid with lace bodice that was almost corset like, tight to the bottom of her waist where it flowed out subtly into a full skirt that had small crystals and pearl beading. Her hair was loose save for a small section that had been clipped back from her face with a pearl clip (her something borrowed)

She hugged her uncle tightly and he felt his eyes burn with tears "you don't look to bad yourself G" she smiled

"I'm so proud of you Jessie, I want you to know that I love you and Im so happy that you are so happy" he said as He held his arm out and she tucked her arm into his tightly "dont let me fall"

"never jessie, I'm always here" he said reassuringly

They watched Lindsay set off down the aisle sprinkling glitter everywhere and Jessie took a deep breath.

"you okay baby girl?" he asked quietly and she smiled

"just fluttery" she said

"you look beautiful, nick is one lucky man"

"thank you" she smiled and took another deep breath as the doors opened again and the

Music started.

Everyone stood and turned to face the doors, nick heard warrick gasp and he finally turned to face Jessie.

His mouth dropped open, she looked beautiful, her eyes locked with his and he felt his burn with tears as she came closer.

He took her hand and watched as she kissed Grissom's cheek as he went to sit beside jim.

The pastor cleared his throat and the guests sat down "good afternoon ladies an gentlemen, we are here today to witness the joyous union of jessica may Grissom and Nicholas John stokes before the eyes of god."

Nick smiled brightly at Jessie who beamed back squeezing his hand "they have written tier own vows, nick?" the pastor continued and nick took a breath.

"Jessie, when I first met you, it was my third day on the job and you were sat in the break room, I tried to impress you but I opened the fridge and screamed like a little girl when I saw Grissoms latest experiment, you laughed and told me not to worry you were here to protect me, I fell in love with you that day and I promise you that I will spend every living minute of my day making sure that you know how much I love you, I want to protect you from everything bad life has to throw at us, I will take everything if only to spare you from the pain, I love you Jessie, so much" he finished and wiped the tear that fell down his cheek

Jessie felt the tears slip down her cheeks "oh now you've got me blubbering like a little girl" she said as she wiped the tears causing them to laugh.

"nick, every morning I wake up thinking that it's just a dream and then I look over and there you are and my heart misses a beat because I feel like it can't be real, someone as sweet and as gorgeous and brilliant as you are can't be with me but its real and I can't believe my luck, I love you nick with everything I have and if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me then I'll be happy be use it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you"

Nick pulled her into a hug straight away, gripping tight as his emotions got the better of him, he pulled away and wiped the tears from her face and then his own. Jim squeezed his friends arm as they spoke and watched Samantha wipe her eyes, even heard catharine snuffle a little too, and damn if his own eyes weren't moist.

"do you Jessica may Grissom take Nicholas John Stokes to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, bonded for eternity?"

"I do" her voice was clear as she tightened her grip on his hand

"do you Nicholas John stokes take Jessica may Grissom to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, bonded for eternity?"

"I do" he said his accent thick with emotion

"do we have the rings?" warrick handed Nick the gold band and Jessie took hers from Lindsay, they exchanged the rings.

"then by the powers vested in me by god and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband an wife, you may kiss the bride"

Nick slipped his hand into jessie's hair as they kissed, her hands drawing him closer as their guests cheered, arm in arm they walked back down the aisle, laughing and waving to family as they went.

Mr and Mrs Stokes.

The guests took their seats in the grand hotel ball room, the Walls draped with White silk and strings of golden lights, the Large round tables hd large crystal vases that were filled with peacock feathers and ribbons trailing down to touch the table cloth, the deep seats had deep green sashes to keep with the theme.

On a raised platform, a long table held a White lace tablecloth and smaller centrepieces. Warrick found his name plate beside nicks and took his seat waving down at catharine, Sarah and Greg. Grissom helped his mother into her seat and took his two down from warrick, he sighed as he looked around.

"dollar for your thoughts?" Jim said sitting beside him, the top button of his dress shirt undone and his cravat slipping.

"jessie's all grown up, married and happy, nicks mom is already thinking about grand children" he said running a hand through his hair

"well if it makes you feel any better, I doubt jessie's thinking about kids right now" Jim smiled and squeezed his friends arm "look at the positives Gil, have you ever seen her smile like she has today?"

Grissom smiled "that's true, I suppose I should stop being such a moody old man and be happy"

Jim laughed "well if your old what does that make me? Ancient?"

They were interrupted by the lights dimming and an announcement "may I please introduce, Mr and Mrs stokes!" the heavy gilded doors open and nick and Jessie strolled in arm in arm with matching grins, Jessie had gathered her dress in her hand as she walked over to the tae as everyone clapped and she was swung Into a hug by various people. She embraced her uncle and he kissed her hair.

"Jessie stokes, Jessica stokes" he said in disbelief

"yeah Griss, now it's just our good looks matching us together" she joked sitting down elegantly and waving at nicks mother. The guests settled down and she raised her hands

"I don't Know about you but I'm starving, let's eat!" at this the waiters carrying huge silver platters arrived.

Nick took jessie's hand and she turned to face him, pressing their lips together, her hands in his short dark hair, one of his twining in her hand, the other flush against her cheek. He ran his finger over the shiny gold band and smiled in their kiss, they broke apart to cat calls and

Shouts of "eat the dinner, not each other!" which they were pretty sure came from Greg.

"you look beautiful Jessie" he whispered

"not looking too bad yourself tex" she replied with a cheeky wink, she lent in closer "I can't wait to get you home, take this shirt of..." she whispered playing with the buttons on his waist coat.

He flushed bright red as he heard his dad and jim laugh, thinking they'd heard her, she grinned wickedly and he laughed "what have I married?" he joked and she raised her eyebrows and kissed his cheek.

Warrick stood up and tapped his glass, slightly too hard so it cracked and sprayed the table with champagne causing everyone to fall about laughing. He waved his hands for them to settle down and made his toast. "I'll keep this short and sweet, I know how everyone hates long toasts, I just wanted to say congratulations to the happy couple, I've been nicks friend for over ten years now, and jessie's for eight and I couldn't have found a more perfect match for them, to see how happy they are, how perfectly in synch they are with each other, well it just makes you sick" they laughed "no but seriously, to be even within six feet of them just makes you smile, so I hope you'll all join me In raising a glass; to nick and Jessie!"

"to nick and Jessie!" they all repeated

'rick sat down and nick clasped his shoulder with a smile, his emotions playing on his face, "thanks man" he muttered and 'rick laughed.

Nicks parents made a toast to their son and his new bride, making nick blush and Jessie laugh as they recounted past exploits from when nick and Jessie came to visit them at christmas (nick ending up in the lake, naked, getting bit in very personal places by a crab, to name one)

Then Grissom stood up, in his black tuxedo, his beard shaved off under command by Jessie because in her words she did not want to be walked down the aisle by a hobo, he looked years younger, his handsomely boyish face smiling as he looked down at his niece.

He cleared his throat "I never thought I'd see the day when Jessie would don a floor length dress and walk down the aisle, but I just want you to know Jessie, how simply stunning you look today, I've never seen you smile so bright and if nicks the one who puts that on your face then I don't ever want to see it stop, I love you Jessie so very much and it makes me so happy to know that you have found someone to share Your life with, who I know loves you as much as I do, will take care of you and there couldn't have been a better Man for the job, nick, I thought if you as family, this is just the icing on the cake, I wish you both eternally happiness and...to Jessie and nick!" he had to finish as the emotions threatened to over come him.

The room clapped as they raised their glasses again and Jessie stood, wrapping her arms around her uncle, he buried his head in her hair "that was beautiful" she whispered and he kissed her forehead, sitting her back down, she took nicks hand again and squeezed it. "good god, I haven't cried this much since...ever" she laughed wiping under her eyes.

A few more drinks later it was Time for the happy couple to leave, "come on Jessie baby, we don't want to miss our flight" nick said as they stood up, they walked out following their guests as they threw confetti at them, laughing and shaking them from her hair, Jessie gasped as she saw the car nick had hired to take them to the air port. A 1960's chevy impala. "like it?" he grinned

She screamed happily and threw her arms around him, "nick! I think I love you even more now!" he laughed and held the door open for her "I dont think so! I am so driving!" she laughed stealing the keys from him.

She kissed her uncle and jim good bye, Hughes Sara and Catharine and 'Rick, before high giving Greg "stay fresh greggo" nick called fist pumping the young man as he slid into the passenger seat. Jessie turned back around.

"I almost forgot I have to toss the bouquet!" she said as she rested one Hand on the bonnet of the car and turning around, tossing the bouquet over her shoulder.

There was a flurry as all the women tried to grab it and she burst out laughing as nicks aunt, fifty five with dyed black hair in a tight red dress with the largest breasts Jessie had ever seen, snatched it out of the air. She whooped In triumph and grabbed Jim by his cravat and pulled him in for a kiss, the detectives hands

Raised and hid eyes widened "wheyhay jim!" Jessie and nick called before jumping bak in the impala.

They waved as they pulled away, ribbons and cans trailing behind the car. She turned to face nick "we did it!" she laughed and he kissed her cheek

"I love you mrs stokes"

"love you too mr stokes!"

_**finis **_


End file.
